A Pair Social Experiment
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: What if Midnight asked Aizawa to do a social experiment on class 1-A. Well there 10 pairs of 2 in a locked room for 24 hours. No real spoilers and takes place after the Final Exams. Also this story will have things that I would like to happen to some of the characters. So I hope you enjoy my story. Also is rated M because of things that could happen.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a regular morning heading to U.A. Aizawa was slithering up to his class earlier than he normally would. "Ugh, why did Midnight call me here so early, I want to go back to bed". As he went into his classroom he noticed Midnight deep in though.

"Oh morning Eraserhead, how did you sleep?" asked Midnight. "I told you call me Aizawa, and I didn't sleep well because you called me here! Why did you need me here anyway?" "I want to borrow your class for tomorrow." Replied Midnight. This took Aizawa by surprise. "Why do you need my class?" Aizawa asked. "I want to perform a social experiment on them." Midnight replied smiling. "Listen attempting to seduce students is against the rules you know how many times I had to cov-""No not that kind of experiment." She interrupted.

To Aizawa this seems way too fishy but he was willing to hear her out. "Okay I'll listen". "I was wondering how the relationships between people change if they were trapped or locked in a room for 24 hours." Midnight said. "Hmmmm… seems like an interesting topic but what does that have to do with my students?" Asked Aizawa. "How stupid can you be?! I want to do this experiment on your students since they live together. I will be a fun experiment!" "I don't know about that…" "You can sleep all day." Winked Midnight. "… Okay you got a deal, just make sure no one gets hurt." "Yay, I just need you to pair up the students."

 **3 Hours Later**

The class was ready to begin. "Everyone take your seats!" Iida shouted. "You're the only one standing" Kirishima said. "Shut up weird hair!" Bakugo shouted. "Enough!" Aizawa yelled. That hushed the class up. "Okay we are going to do something interesting for tomorrow. Me and Midnight both agreed to a social experiment on all of you starting at noon tomorrow. You will be locked in a room with one other person for 24 hours. Now as for the partners that is going to be randomly generated. So look on the board and see your partner." As Aizawa posted the partners. (Btw this was randomized selection. I laughed at some of the pairs)

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

 **Mezo Shoji and Hanta Sero**

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Ururaka**

 **Koji Koda and Momo Yayarozu**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

 **Yuga Aoyama and Minrou Mineta**

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijirou Kirishima**

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

 **Kyoka Jirou and Rikido Sato**

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida**

Everyone looked at the pairs and everyone went to each of their partners. "Looks like we will be dazzling in our duo merci!" Aoyama said to Mineta. "Can someone trade with me?" No one said anything. "...Screw you guys!" "So we are partners again kero!" Asui croaked. "It seems as so Asui" Tokoyami replied. "Call me Tsu, we are friends." Asui smiled. "Umm okay Tsu" Tokoyami replied blushing. "COOL WE ARE PARTNERS!" Dark Shadow shouted gleefully. "Dark Shadow shut the hell up!" "Sorry" Dark Shadow went away. "So we are partners?" Todoroki said. "YEAH WE ARE!" Kirishima yelled. "Why is everyone yelling?" Shoji asked. "I don't know man but we gonna get lit" Sero said. "…. Hey Mineta I'll trade you" Shoji said. "Yes thank you".

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

 **Minrou Mineta and Hanta Sero**

"Hey Yayarouzu" Koda stated. "Hello Koda ready to be partners" Yayarouzu replied. "Yeah I am"

The students talked with the excepting of Jirou, Shoji, Tokoyami, and Todoroki. "Okay students get rested I will explain the rules tomorrow at 11 a.m. Class Dismissed!" Aizawa stated before getting into his sleeping bag. So everyone continued with their day. Everyone showed up to the Common Area in the dorms at 11 a.m. "Okay here are the rule and things that are going to happen. One, you will not be permitted to leave the rooms until noon tomorrow unless it is an emergency. Two, we will have a group chat every hour you are to respond with a text about what you are doing or take a picture of what you are doing. Three, food will be distributed at designated times, you can have your own snacks and food if you wish. Four, bring anything you need to make yourself comfortable. Five, please don't have sexual intercourse without protection, the reason why I say this is because we had an issue with Class 1-D, so please use protection. Six, don't destroy the place. Those are all the rules, you have 45 minutes to pack up everything you need. Go." Everyone complied and went to get their stuff. "I can't believe I have to be locked in the room with pink skin!" Bakugo mumbled. (Foreshadowing maybe XD) Everyone came out with a suitcase filled with in and everything they need. Well Tokoyami had a suitcase and a plastic bag. "Hey Tokoyami what's in the bag?" Kaminari asked. "They are apples, I have them because one, they are my favorite snack and two, if I give one to Dark Shadow it shuts him up" Tokoyami replied. "Why would that matter? Kero!" Tsuyu asked. "Trust me he can get really annoying really fast. That's why I don't go places." Tokoyami replied. Sato had 3 bags of sugar "I have these to go to sleep easier." Everyone laughed. "Okay we will lead you down into the empty dorms." Aizawa instructed. "And Have Lots Of Fun!" Midnight shouted.

Everyone entered their respective rooms with their partners. "Oh by the way, there is a bathroom in these rooms just informing you all."

It was a bare room with 2 beds, A T.V., 12 outlets in total, and a coffee table.

"Now the experiment begins!" Midnight said as all the rooms locked themselves.

 **This is my first chapter so leave a review. The structure of this story is going to be what each pair is doing by the hour. So ten pairs and 24 hours means I have to write 240 things about each pair. Some of them will be extremely short. If they are sleeping. Well I hope you like my story's start.**


	2. Hour 1

**Hour 1**

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

"So… What do you want to do?" ask Ashido. "I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't bother me in the slightest!" Bakugo yelled. "Fine! I'll play Fortinite by myself" she exclaimed. "I don't care!" Bakugo yelled back. "Maybe Kirishima is on I don't know" Ashido said slyly. Bakugo blushed lightly when she said that. "What do you know?" Bakugo hesitantly asked. "Everything about your secret love fest, now we are going to have fun here unless you want me to let everyone know." Ashido laughed. "GRRRRRRRRR….. I'll set up my console." Bakugo reluctantly stated. "Yay I win". They played duos in Fortnite.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

"So what now?" Asui asked. "Well I have been meaning to catch up on this show I have been watching." Tokoyami replied. "Cool, what is it". "YOU CAN'T WATCH IT!" Dark Shadow yelled. "Dark shadow! Be respectful, she can watch it with us. And here is an apple" Tokoyami gave Dark Shadow the apple and he disappeared back into his body. "Jeez what is his problem Kero?" Tsuyu croaked. "He is always like this. He thinks if I start spending more time with other people I won't have enough time for him. I always reassure him but he keeps doing this. It is very embarrassing." Tokoyami explained. "Well maybe you need to show him that you can balance out your time with him." Tsuyu stated. "Yeah you're right, anyway want to watch it. I am warning you it does have some graphic content." Tokoyami warned. "It is fine we are trying to be heroes anyway so what is a little blood and gore going to do. Kero Kero!" Tsuyu said. "It isn't just that kind of graphic it has other things *cough* *cough*" They both blushed a deep shade of red. "Well I can handle it." She said. So Tokoyami grabbed his blanked and wrapped himself in it. "Oh I didn't bring a blanket with me. Do you mind sharing?" Tsuyu asked. "KEEP YOUR FROGGY HANDS OF FUMIKAGE!" Dark Shadow yelled. "Listen Dark Shadow we are friends nothing more okay. Please just calm down I always have time for you. Speaking by the fact that we can't separate." Tokoyami said. So Dark Shadow calmed down and Tsuyu climbed into Tokoyami's blanket and they started the show."

 **Shoto Todoroki and Eijirou Kirishima**

"Hmmmm I wonder what this experiment is for?" Todoroki asked. "I don't know dude but Imma work out. You want to join?" Kirishima replied. "Sure it seems to work for you, so maybe it will work for me!" Todoroki said. "AWESOME!" Kirishima shouted. They worked out.

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida**

"So this is the arrangements we will be living in for the 24 experiment." Iida stated. "You sure right anyway want to play a game?" Kaminari asked. "I would be delighted to play." Iida stated. "Okay well I got 10 disc, the point of the game is to destroy it without touching it." Kaminari said. "Well how would I be able to do that?" Iida asked. "That's the point" Kaminari laughed. This irritated Iida a bit but he wasn't going to back down from a challenge. "Okay throw that disc I will be able to destroy it." Iida stated proudly. "Okay let me just get my phone to record this." Kaminari said as he opened the camera app on his phone. So he threw it. Iida used the exhaust flames from his engines to burn it. "WOAH THAT'S SO COOL!" Kaminari exclaimed in excitement. "Yeah I guess it was your turn." Iida stated. He threw the disk and Kaminari shot it with his quirk. This continued for about 10 minutes. Then Iida started reading his book "Percy Jackson: The Lighting Thief". While Kaminari join Ashido and Bakugo on Fortnite.

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

"Huh this seems super exciting Ojiro" Hagakure said excitedly. "Yeah I guess it is so what do you want to do?" Ojiro asked. "Actually, I have a question I kinda always wanted to know." Hagakure stated. "Okay shoot" Ojiro replied. "How do you use the bathroom with your tail?" Hagakure asked. "…" Ojiro couldn't get a word out. "Ummm uh argh uh that is a personal matter." Ojiro stated blushing. "Come on I want to know." Hagakure pleaded. "Sorry the only you would get an answer is to actually see me use the bathroom and that isn't going to happen." Ojiro refuted. "Okay I understand" Hagakure lied. She was planning to find a way to get him to use the bathroom. Then she got an idea. "Hey you want to have a tea party?" Hagakure shouted. "Um sure that seems fun." Ojiro replied. "Do you like green tea?" Hagakure asked. "Yes I do" So Hagakure and Ojiro was drinking tea and eating cookies Ojiro packed.

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

"So how dull is this room we should sparkle it up." Aoyama stated. "No please don't I don't like having lots of material possessions or flashy things." Shoji stated. "Well then you can just relax because I will make this dull room shine like the sun." Aoyama stated pride fully. So Shoji sat down and started recording Aoyama fail over and over again. "This is getting sent to the group chat." whispered Shoji.

 **Kyoka Jirou and Rikido Sato**

"Hmmm Hey Sato you mind if I practice my music?" Jirou asked. "Not at all" Sato stated. So Jirou set up her equipment as Sato watched. "Hey also can you record me play I have to send this to Tokoyami so he knows what the bass is going to sound like." Jirou asked. "Okay, but why do you need to send this to Tokoyami?" Sato replied. "Because Tokoyami can play guitar and I play bass so he need to know how it sounds so he can match it." Jirou explained. "Huh I didn't think he was like that" Sato said. "Yeah but anyway let's get this started. So she played Helena by My Chemical Romance (Seems to fit her personality).

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Ururaka (Yes I am fully aware that I am spelling her name wrong but Imma commit to my mistake)**

They entered the room as it locked. "Okay you're locked in the same room as your crush so don't mess this up Ochaco." Ururaka though to herself. "Hey Ururaka, what do you want to do?" "Oh um YouTube videos?" Ururaka stated in a confused tone. "So make one or watch one?" Midoriya asked. "Watch one I don't know how to make one." Ururaka stated. "Oh it is super easy I have my laptop with me right now. Let's make one!" Midoriya said happily. "Okay seems like fun." So they went to come up with an idea for a video. "Hmmm what if we make a reaction channel like we react to a scary videos." Midoriya said. "Yeah that seems easy enough." Ururaka replied. So they found a video and set up the video camera on Midoriya's laptop. "Okay you ready." Midoriya asked. "Of course I am!" Ururaka replied. So they started and 13 seconds in the video Ururaka screamed and Midoriya started crying in a corner. They still posted the video since they already had the footage. They both agreed to just stick to watching them.

 **Minrou Mineta and Hanta Sero**

"So… Game of Thrones?" Sero asked Mineta. "OF FUCKING COURSE!" And they watch game of thrones.

 **Koji Koda and Momo Yayarozu**

As they both got locked in the room, Koji reached into his back and pulled out his pet rabbit. "Awww it so cute!" Yayarozu stated. "Yeah his name is FluffyBuns, he really likes being petted. Would you like to pet him?" Koda asked. "Of course I would." Yayarozu said as she goes to pet the bunny. They decide to watch Animal Planet. "I love Animal Planet" Koda said gleefully. "Same I would prefer other channels but this is just as good." Yayarozu said. As soon as they finished that statement a snakes goes on to kill and eat a bunny. "…." "…." "That's enough T.V. I should study" Yayarozu said as she turned off the T.V. "I should do the same. Come on FluffyBuns" Koda said as the rabbit jumps into his hands. They go on to study.

 **Okay everyone's hourly checkins is going to be the next chapter. Hope you are enjoying the story.**


	3. Hour 1 Check In

**Hour 1 Check In**

Aizawa: Okay time for your hourly check ins

Ashido: Me and Bakugo are playing Fortnite XD

Yayarozu: It is actually I and Bakugo are playing Fortnite

Bakugo: PINKY HURRY YOUR ASS UP I AM GETTING KILLED OVER HERE AND ELECTRIC BURNOUT IS SCREWING AROUND!

Shoji: Jesus Bakugo it is just a game, anyway I am watching Aoyama fail to decorate the room we are in.

Shoji: *Sends Video*(Use your imagination)

Midoriya: XD

Kaminari: XDDDDDD Dude you two are wildin XD

Bakugo: HURRY YOUR BEHIND UP AND PLAY YOU ELECTRIC TOASTER

Kaminari: Jesus I'm sorry I'll play

Midoriya: Kacchan you need to stop being mean to everyone

Bakugo: SHUT UP DEKU!

Tokoyami: What did I miss?

Mineta: Bakugo is blowing a fuse over a game

Tokoyami: Seems like him

Koda: So what are you and Tsuyu up to?

Tsuyu: *Insert Picture of them in a blanket with Dark Shadow*

Tokoyami: /

Yayarozu: Awww that is so cute

Aoyama: Very beautiful

Kirishima: Awesome Tokoyami

Jirou: Cool but Tokoyami I got the bass part of the song down you finished the guitar part

Tokoyami: Yeah I did

Sato: I got the video right here

Sato: *Insert Video*

Todoroki: Nice voice

Jirou: Thx what are you and Kirishima doing?

Todoroki: Working out

Kirishima: *Insert Picture of the two without shirts and sweating*

Yayarozu: Wow that is um working really well for you two

Todoroki: Thank you

Kirishima: Yeah we are getting ripped

Mineta: Me and Sero are watching Game of Thrones

Everyone else: -_-

Sero: What?

Iida: We know why you two are watching that show

Ojiro: Sorry we didn't respond

Hagakure: Yeah we were having a tea party

Ururaka: That sounds very fun what tea are you guys drinking?

Ojiro: Green Tea

Shoji: Hey doesn't Green Tea make your tail go on the fritz?

Ojiro: …

Hagakure: …

Koda: You guys should really be careful, btw me and Yayarozu are studying

Sero: You two are super boring

Koda: WE were watching animal planet but we saw a snake eat a bunny and I couldn't watch it anymore.

Tokoyami: Wow

Ururaka: That's very tough to hear

Aizawa: Iida what are you doing

Iida: Well I was reading but now I am watching Kaminari play Fortnite and letting Bakugo die

Bakugo: KAMINARI WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU ARE DEAD!

Aizawa: Okay that's enough looks like everyone responded also tell me what all of you want for lunch

Ashido: Bakugo wants Doritos and Mountain Dew and I want powdered donuts

Mineta: We both want watermelon

Sato: I want some pie and Jirou wants a sandwich

Hagakure: We both want Miso Soup

Midoriya: We want Ramen

Tsuyu: We both want plain rice but Tokoyami wants apple slices too

Dark Shadow: You damn right we do

Aizawa: Dark Shadow has a phone

Tokoyami: Yeah I bought him one in the event we are in an emergency

Iida: Okay that's a little weird but I can't judge. Also I want Orange Juice and Kaminari wants Nachos

Shoji: I would like a salad and Aoyama wants cheese for whatever reason

Koda: I want a salad too and Yayarozu will take anything that has sugar or can be fattening

Todoroki: I would like some Soba and Kirishima would like something pork

Midnight: Okay we will get those to all of you

All: Thank you

 **End of Hour 1 all together now Hour 2 will begin**


	4. Hour 2

**Hour 2**

 **Minor Manga Spoilers**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

"Why did you post that picture of us?" Fumikage said glumly. "Because you looked cute in it." Asui giggled. "Food is here" Aizawa shouted through the door. "We can't open the door remember" Asui shouted. Aizawa opened the door to give them their food. "What is Tokoyami's problem?" He asked. "He is embarrassed by the picture I set on the group chat." Asui answered. "Okay well you two have fun." Aizawa said leaving and the door locked. "So you caught up on your show what now?" Asui asked. "Well I am kinda tired so I am going to take a nap after I eat." Tokoyami answered. So they sat and ate in a comfortable silence. "The food was extremely tasty" Asui said gleefully. "It was." Tokoyami replied. "IT DEAD ASS WAS!" Dark Shadow shouted. "Well I am going to take a nap Wake me up on the next hour check point. Also Dark Shadow behave yourself" Tokoyami said. "Okay" they both said in unison. Tokoyami goes to take a nap. There was an awkward feeling in the room until Asui asked a question. "Hey Dark Shadow why don't you like me?" Asui asked. "… It isn't that I don't like you it is just I don't want Fumikage to lose interest in me." Dark Shadow said. "How could he possibly lose interest in you?" Asui asked. "That is the thing I don't want to know if he would or wouldn't that the reason I always act out and stop him from going out. He is very fun to be around and I like him also in a friendly way of course." Dark shadow explained. "Listen he will always have time for you whether he likes it or not you're his quirk remember that" Asui responded. This made Dark Shadow feel a lot better. "Your right, hey you want to know a secret about Tokoyami?" Dark Shadow asked. Asui questioned whether she should say yes or no but her curiosity got the better of her. "Yeah what is it?" Asui asked. "Black isn't his natural feather color it is actually white with silver lines in it. And he wears colored contacts" Dark Shadow answered. This shocked Asui. "That is so cool Kero! Why did he dye his ha- feathers?" Asui asked. "You ask a lot of questions. Well he just prefers to have dark colors over light colors." Dark Shadow answered. "So want to take of his dye and contacts?" "YOU BET!" And that is what they did which took the entire hour since they tried not to wake him up.

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

They were still sitting down watching YouTube videos. "Okay how do I ask him out? Do I just ask him directly? No that won't work. He would get extremely flustered. Hmmmm…. Flustered? What if that is what I need to do." Uraraka thought. At this point she went full (If you don't watch this show then you are missing out) on Midoriya. "Okay he is a sensitive person who rarely have any experience with girls. He also a sensitive person who is easily susceptible to being flustered and on perverted. So if I push him to get closer to me on a physical level he may open up to me on an emotional level. It would also me more comfortable being with him. It seems like a win-win situation. So how do I execute my plan?" Midoriya notice Uraraka deep in thought. "Uraraka are you alright?" Midoriya asked concerned. Uraraka snapped out of it and at that exact moment she figured out how to execute her plan. Playing ignorance and innocent. "Oh um yeah it is just getting a little hot in here do you mind if I take off my shirt?" Uraraka asked. "Oh um sure" Midoriya sputtered out. She goes to remove her shirt and all that was left was her bra and pants. "Oh my god she looks super… No no no those are bad thoughts." Midoriya pushed the bad thoughts out of his head. "Hey, could you remove your shirt too? Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but I would feel a bit insecure if I was the only one shirtless." Uraraka asked. "Su-su-sure I-I c-can do-do th-that!" Midoriya stuttered as he removed his shirt. So the both sitting there shirtless. Uraraka was about to make her move but there was a knock on the door. "Hey you two got your ramen." Aizawa said behind the door. Midoriya goes to get the food while Uraraka mentally curses herself out. He returns with the ramen. Aizawa sees inside the room and his eyes go wide. "Use protection…" he muttered. So they sit down and eat their ramen then go back to watching YouTube videos. At this point Uraraka decided to take a huge leap of faith. She hopped on to Midoriya's lap and gets settled in. "Sorry I just wanted a better view." Uraraka said laying back on to Midoriya. "I got a good view right here *wink* *wink*" Midoriya slipped out. They both blushed into a deep shade of red. However, Uraraka was mentally grinning in happiness. So they get settled back in and continue watching videos.

 **Eijirou Kirishima and Shouto Todoroki**

They both continue to work out until their food came. "Thank you Aizawa-sensei" Todoroki stated. He bowed as the door closed. "First time not seeing anything weird from one of the students." Aizawa stated before going to sleep in his standard yellow sleeping bag. "Here is your food Kirishima" Todoroki said. "Dude you can call me Kiri for short." Kirishima replied. "Okay Kiri here is your food" Todoroki replied handing him a bowl full of shredded pork. They ate in silence. "Hey dude I don't mean to pry but how did you get the scar on your face." Kirishima asked. "… I don't want to talk about it" Todoroki said. "It is alright bro believe it or not I got a mini scar on the top of my eye. That happened when I first used my quirk to rub my eye." Kirishima said proudly. Todoroki just sat there and smiled at him. You couldn't tell but he was but he was. "Hey do you play video games?" Kirishima asked. "No I don't I am open to the idea of it though" Todoroki replied. "Cool want to play Mortal Kombat X?" Kirishima asked. "Sure Kiri." Todoroki replied. They go on to play Mortal Kombat X.

 **Katsuki Bakugo and Mina Ashido**

Both of them are eating and yelling at Kaminari

 **Tenya Iida and Denki Kaminari**

Both laughing at Ashido and Bakugo's raging

 **Kyoka Jirou and Rikido Sato**

"Hey Jirou do you and Kaminari have a thing going on?" Sato asked. "NO dude I'm not interested in bubbly idiots." Jirou replied. "So you like Tokoyami?" Sato rebutted. "No not interested in him. We have similar personality traits yes but I am just not into him like that. Also Tsuyu has some small crush on him after their exam so that would be wrong of me to do her like that." Jirou answered. "Okay thanks for answering. Do you like watching cooking shows?" Sato asked. "Not really except for Gordon Ramsey he is a funny ass guy." Jirou laughed. "Yeah I was just about to put him on." Sato replied. "Cool I'll watch too." So they go and watch Kitchen Nightmares.

 **Toru Hagakure and** **Mashirao** **Ojiro**

"Help me Hagakure my tail is on the fritz!" Ojiro pleaded. "Not til you show me how you use the bathroom I am dedicated af to this!" Hagakure said proudly. "Okay okay I'll show you just please help me!" Ojiro pleaded. So Hagakure tried to sneak up on it but it slapped her away. "God, I didn't know your tail was so strong, no wonder how you got into the Hero Course." Hagakure shouted. "Okay I'll take off all my clothes and sneak up on it." She said. "Why didn't you that the first time!" Ojiro yelled. "I don't know." She shrugged. So she undresses and goes to the tail. "Okay maybe I can pet it to make it calm down." She thought. So she pets it and it does calm down. "Thank you so much Hagakure" Ojiro said as he hugs her. "You realize I am naked right and how did you know where I was." Hagakure stated. "I don't know and sorry." Ojiro apologized. "Okay now it is your turn to hold up your end of the deal." Hagakure said smiling. "Okay…Come on." Ojiro said. (Now this part is going to be one of the reasons why this story is rated M) So they enter the bathroom. "Okay you are sure you want to see this?" Ojiro warned. "Yes just get on with it!" Hagakure shouted. "Okay". So he removed his pants and his undergarments. Hagakure goes on to see what was in his pants. "Wow his tail isn't the only big thing on his body." Hagakure thought. "So I normally would climb onto the toilet seat itself and squat on in." Ojiro said blushing. At this point Hagakure didn't care about the bathroom thing. She wanted to get Ojiro in bed. "Um Hagakure did you leave or something?" Ojiro asked. Hagakure remembered she was still invisible. So she crept up to Ojiro and grabbed his dick. "AHHHHH WHAT THE HECK!" Ojiro shouted. "Hey Ojiro it is fine, I want you to use your other tail on me wink wink" Hagakure said seductively. (More will happen in the next chapter because they got interrupted by the 1 hour checkpoint.

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

Aoyama is still trying to decorate the room while Shoji is watching. "This is better than television" Shoji said. Then a small piece of wood shot right at Shoji and ripped part of his mask. "Oh I am super sorry!" Aoyama apologized. "Its fine I have to remove my mask tho." Shoji said as he started removing it. "Oh my god I get to see what he looks like under the mask." Aoyama thought. He removed his mask to show a regular face without a mouth. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aoyama screamed. "What?" Shoji asked. "You have no mouth!" Aoyama screamed again. "Dude there hundreds of people that look worse than I do and you freak out over the fact that I don't have 1 mouth on my face. Dude I can make six." Shoji said calmly. This put them in an uncomfortable silence. Aoyama went back to decorating. And Shoji was just sitting there.

 **Koji Koda and Momo Yayarozu**

Still studying

 **Minrou Mineta and Hanta Sero**

Still watching Game of Thrones and eating Watermelon. "Hmmmm Hey Mineta why are you such a pervert?" Sero asked. "I don't know my family are perverts so I guess it is genetic." Mineta answered. "Huh cool." Sero said neutrally.

 **Okay if you have any ideas about what to do for specific characters please leave a review and I will do it since I can have only so many ideas. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story. Also please leave feedback so I can make this story better. Next chapter should be up in a few hours or less.**


	5. Hour 2 Check In

**Hour 2 Check in**

Aizawa: Okay time for the hour 2 check ins

Sato: Me and Jirou are watching Kitchen Nightmares

Sero You mean the one with Gordon Ramsey

Jirou: What? Yes bitch do you not to the show?

Sero: Well I'm sorry

Mineta: Yeah no need to be rude

Sero: We are still watching Game of Thrones

Dark Shadow: LFBAWEPUFB23ERUG6O2 RPFB2ef

Bakugo: What the Fuck?

Tsuyu: a2Tetjfj24P4TFNEF EPFNwdfp $htFENF

Yayarozu: You guys alright?

Tsuyu: NO WE ARE NOT!

Koda: Well what's wrong, also we are studying

Tokoyami: Imma kill these two bastards!

Kaminari: Now you should want to kill them

Iida: Kaminari is right we should talk about this, btw we are still on Fortnite.

Mina: Us too

Todoroki: Tokoyami what happened.

Tokoyami: THEY TOOK THE HAIR DYE OUT OF MY FEATHERS! AND THEY REMOVED MY CONTACT LENSES!

Dark Shadow: ef e2nf= FQd79g2 wefucB2EFC2efg

Aizawa: Okay that is enough

Tsuyu: *Insert Picture of Angry Tokoyami with White Hair and Blue eyes*

Midoriya: Woah that looks so cool!

Tokoyami: YOU BASTARD!

Tsuyu: We are sorry!

Tokoyami: IDC

Dark Shadow: I won't do it again

Tokoyami: You are getting the matches

Dark Shadow:! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEE#EE!

Everyone: ….

Uraraka: Still on YouTube

Kirishima: Playing a manly game of Mortal Kombat

Todoroki: Stop using Scorpion it reminds me of my Dad

Bakugo: Shut Up Half and Half Bastard

Midoriya: Kacchan play nice please

Aoyama: Shoji isn't wearing his mask

Aoyama: *Insert Picture of Shoji without mask*

Shoji: It isn't a big deal

Aizawa: Wait where is Hagakure and Ojiro?

Ojiro: Um sorry we are kinda busy with something

Hagakure: Yeah we are

Aizawa: Okay I have heard enough everyone back to what you were doing.


	6. Hour 3

**Hour 3**

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

Hagakure and Ojiro both quickly text on the group chat. "Okay well now that's out of the way let's continue where we left off." Hagakure said sensually. "Umm are you sure you want to do th- AHHH!" Ojiro was saying before Hagakure stuck his dick in her mouth. "Wow, he taste very good. I can't wait to go farther with him." Hagakure thought. "Ugh ah Hagakure… Can you stop please I don't want this." Ojiro pleaded. This made Hagakure go faster. "Arrghhh... Can you please stop I don't want this right now!" Ojiro shouted. She kept going faster hoping to make him climax fast. "I SAID STOP!" Ojiro shouted again as he punched in her general direction. He connected with her jaw and get gets launched back. "OW! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Hagakure yelled. "I told you to stop and you didn't." Ojiro said. "I was giving you a blow job what guy would reject that!" Hagakure shouted. "Listen, it wasn't the fact that you were doing that it was just your aggressive approached. You forced yourself on me without my consent. I am not a big fan of that." Ojiro replied. Hagakure was taken back by the response. Did she really force herself onto one of her friends? "I am so so sorry Ojiro please forgive me." She cried out. "I forgive you but next time please try not to be more aggressive." Ojiro said. "Next time?" Hagakure responded. This made Ojiro blush deep red. "Umm uh." Ojiro stuttered. Hagakure walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "!" Ojiro responded. "Maybe we should start over?" Hagakure said innocently. "Ummm sure" Ojiro stuttered. Hagakure grab his member lightly and started rubbing it. Ojiro was moaning very lightly. Hagakure then turned him around and put it back into her mouth and continued to suck him off. He climaxed in a matter of moments. "AHHH!" Ojiro shouted. It shot all over her face. "Hehehe you came a lot now didn't you?" Hagakure teased. "!" Ojiro blushed hard. "Well it's your turn." Hagakure said gesturing him to the main room. So they walk in and he tried to find his way around her body since she is invisible. She started to get a little impatient and started guiding his head to her vagina. He started to lick it slowly. "AH! My god you ar-are ver-very good at this." Hagakure moaned out. He started to stick his tongue in her vagina and she climaxed very quickly. "AHHH!" Hagakure shouted as she came on his face. They both were spent and Ojiro asked a question. "What does this make us now?" "You're my boyfriend now!" Hagakure said gleefully. "Okay I love you." Ojiro smiled. They kissed and cuddled with each other.

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

"GOOOODDDDDDD DAMMMNNNNNIIIITTTTT I AM FUCKING DONE PLAYING WITH ELECTRO-BOY!" Bakugo shouted as he threw his controller on one of the beds. "Dude you need to chill it is just a game." Ashido said. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Bakugo kept shouted. At this point, Ashido was tired of him shouting. The entire time they were here all that he was doing was shouting at Kaminari. But then she got an idea on how to get him to shut up. "Okay Bakugo I got a better game for us to play." Ashido said grinning. "What is it?" "To play you need to close your eyes" She replied. SO he did what she commanded. She brought rope and a blindfold in the event this would happen. So she tied him up and put the blindfold on his mouth. HE was making muffled speech. "To win the game you have to stay like this until the next hour checkpoint so I can get some peace and quiet." Ashido smiled. Bakugo was furious and tried to break out but whatever she tied him with was very strong so he just sat there. "Good Boy." She laughed. "You fucking dead Alien Queen!" Bakugo thought.

 **Minrou Mineta and Hanta Sero**

For some reason they are still watching Game of Thrones but instead of the perverseness they originally had they were entrapped in the story.

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

They were relaxed watching YouTube and Uraraka wants to make another move on Midoriya. "Okay we are both shirtless and I am relaxing on his chest. It is so comfortable. I want him to go further with me." Uraraka thought. So she put her hands over his. Midoriya was taken back by this for a quick second but didn't think much of it and continued watching. She then pushed his hands further down her slender body. Midoriya was about to say something it was stopped when his hands were trailing the outside of her shorts. "Oh uh Midoriya your near my private area." She said innocently. "AH I AM SO SORRY URARAKA!" He said as he was pulling back his hand but Uraraka stopped him. "Who said you needed to do that?" She said sexually. He was as red are a tomato. Uraraka put his hands back and stuck them inside her shorts. "Um I hope you don't mind. I just wanted your hands in here." "Not at all Uraraka!" Midoriya blushed. Uraraka then decided to take it a step further and remove her shorts. She stuck his hands in her pink panties. "Um Midoriya do you know how to use your fingers to please a women?" She asked bluntly and sexually. Midoriya didn't know how but he was willing to learn. "Um no I don't Ur-Uraraka…" Midoriya blushed. "Well I guess we well have to fix that now won't we." She smiled. "Here goes nothing" She thought. She kissed Midoriya. Midoriya didn't know how to react to that so he kissed back and they started making out.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

Tokoyami was chasing the other two around the room. "YOU BASTARDS GET BACK HERE!" Tokoyami shouted. "Only if you calm down." Tsuyu said. So he complied and sat on one of the beds. So mind explaining why my hair dye and contact lenses are off." Tokoyami said. "It was my idea" Dark Shadow said. "I figured it was, well I am stuck like this until I get back into my room." Tokoyami replied. "I don't know why you tried to hide your original hair and eye colors. You look very cute like that." Tsuyu said. This made Tokoyami blush slightly. "YOUR BLUSHING ARN"T YOU!" Dark Shadow shouted. "N-no I'm not." Tokoyami retorted. "I can see it on your face Fumi-Kun." Tsuyu slipped out. This turned everyone's face red. "What did you just call me?" Tokoyami asked. "Um… Fumi-kun…" Tsuyu replied. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Then Tokoyami spoke up. "Well if you gave me a nickname it is only fair I do the same for you." Tokoyami said slightly smiling. This caught Tsuyu's and Dark Shadow's attention. So they spend time trying to come up with a suitable nickname. "Tsuppy, I like that name." Tokoyami said. "I'll allow you call me that. Kero!" Tsuyu croaked. "Your croaks are cute, Tsuppy." Tokoyami says smiling. Tsuyu blushes. "Well um what now?" "We can just watch a movie if it is fine with you." Tokoyami stated. "Sure". SO they get a movie ready and get settled in. "Um can I sit on your lap?" Tsuyu ask. Dark Shadow laughed very hard. "Um sure…" Tokoyami replied. So she gets cuddled in his lap and he put his arms around her waist. Then the movie starts.

 **Kyoka Jirou and Rikido Sato**

They were still watching Gordon Ramsey's Kitchen Nightmares. "Why do I watch this stuff, I don't want to go out and eat anymore after seeing this." Jirou said. "Hey don't worry I can cook and bake." Sato replied. "Yeah I know you are like the best cook in Class 1-A." Jirou replied. This put a smile on Sato's face.

 **Shoto Todoroki and Eijirou Kirishima**

They both were in the middle of playing Mortal Kombat but Todoroki paused the game. "Hey Kirishima?" Todoroki asked. "Yeah?" Kirishima replied. "Have you ever kissed someone?" Todoroki asked. "Uh yeah I have. Why do you ask?" Kirishima asked. "Because I want to learn how to kiss because I want to kiss Yayarozu. I am not sure why I just do." Todoroki said blankly. "Dude, you got a crush on her!" Kirishima smiled. "A crush? I am not familiar with that term." Todoroki replied. "Well that is when you have a romantic feeling towards another person but you two are not dating." Kirishima answered. "Oh okay… Well do you mind kissing me so I can learn?" Todoroki asked. "!What why?" Kirishima responded. "Because I head practice makes perfect." Todoroki replied. Kirishima didn't know how to react to this. He had a small crush on Bakugo but they weren't dating so he could do this. "Um okay only if you don't tell anyone." Kirishima said. "Um okay." Todoroki replied. Kirishima went to touch the side of Todoroki's face and pull him closer. Todoroki did the same thing and their lips met. The 'practiced for a little while'. "Well that's how you kiss someone." Kirishima said out of breath. "I want to practice with Yayarozu more now." Todoroki said. "You'll get your chance" Kirishima said blushing. "Well we still have to finish this match." Kirishima said. So they continued to play Mortal Kombat.

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

Aoyama was still trying to decorate but was having a hard time doing so with Shoji's face exposed. Shoji on the other hand decided to play a horror movie. "Can I turn off the lights?" Shoji asked. "No not until I make this dull room look as worthy as the Louvre!" Aoyama announced. "Whatever" Shoji said sarcastically.

 **Momo Yayarozu and Koji Koda**

"Hey do you want to do something else besides studying because we have just been reading the same thing like 5 times." Koda stated. "Yeah you're right, but I am not sure I want to watch animal planet again." Yayarozu replied. "What about that online game Animal Jam?" Koda ask. This silenced Yayarozu. "Are you okay?" Koda ask. "YOU PLAY THAT TOO!" Yayarozu said happily. The both smiled and got on their computers and started playing together.

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida**

Still on Fortnite with Ashido. But Iida decided to play too. "Okay I am in the game" Iida announced. "Cool dude where we dropping?" Kaminari asked. "Um… Tilted Towers!" Iida proudly said. "You sure you want to go there?" Kaminari asked. "I have never be more sure of anything in my life." Iida announced yet again. "That sounds kinda sad but let's go. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Kaminari sighed. So they dropped and the both died instantly. "Wow we suck" Kaminari laughed. "Well we have to try again!" Iida replied. "I like your spirit!" Kaminari acknowledged. So they continued to play Fortnite.


	7. Hour 3 Check in

**Hour 3 Check in**  
Aizawa: Okay time for your hourly check in/p  
Ashido: I got Bakugo in bondage XD  
Mineta: WTF!  
Sero: WTH!  
Ashido: *Insert Picture of Bakugo Tied UP*  
Todoroki: Why would you do that to him?  
Ashido: He wouldn't shut up  
Midoriya: Please let Kacchan go not for me but for your safety.  
Ashido: He isn't going to hurt me  
Kaminari: Me and Iida are playing Fortnite and we always dying XD  
Iida: We must keep trying!  
Uraraka: Me and Midoriya are having a little fun right now  
Midoriya:  
Todoroki We are still playing Mortal Kombat.  
Yayarozu: We are playing Animal Jams  
Koda: It is super fun :)  
Todoroki: Hey Yayarozu.  
Yayarozu: Yes Todoroki  
Todoroki: Can I kiss you when this experiment is over?  
Yayarozu: 0/0 Ummm yeah sure you can  
Todoroki: Thank you.  
Mineta: Enough of the mushy stuff, we are still on Game of Thrones and the story is actually quite compelling  
Sero: Yeah it is amazing  
Shoji: Well who knew the two of you would care more about a story than women  
Iida: Yeah that is a shock  
Mineta: Shut up guys  
Uraraka: But it is a surprise to see you not obsessing over the female body  
Aoyama: If everyone is done talking about Mineta's turn around, I am decorating and Shoji is watching a horror movie  
Tokoyami: Me, Tsuppy and Dark Shadow are watching a movie together  
Tsuyu: Yeah it is a funny movie Fumi-kun picked out  
Midoriya: What's up with the nicknames?  
Dark Shadow: THEY BOTH ARE IN DENIAL ABOUT THEIR FEELING FOR EACH OTHER!  
Tokoyami: Please stop doing these things Dark Shadow  
Dark Shadow: I will the day you confess your feelings  
Tokoyami: I hate you  
Yayarozu: You guys are a cute group  
Tsuyu: Thx  
Mineta: Hey Tsuyu you want to go on a date? ;)  
Tsuyu: …. No I don't  
Mineta: Why?  
Tsuyu: Mainly I want a platonic relationship (A romantic relationship without sexual desires)  
Mineta: Oh so your into that kind of thing. Then nvm  
Dark Shadow: Tokoyami can defiantly give you that!  
Tokoyami: Please for the love of god, shut up.  
Ojiro: Oh hey guys  
Koda: You guys always respond late, what are you two doing?  
Hagakure: I'm cuddling and making out with my new boyfriend!  
Hagakure: *Insert Picture of Ojiro and Hagakure cuddling*  
Everyone: !  
Aizawa: Wow that was fast.  
Jirou: I'll say I'm sitting here with Sato watching Gordon Ramsey, while you two getting together  
Shoji: Congratulations man how did it happen?  
Ojiro: …  
Hagakure: I partially raped him  
Shoji: …Forget I asked  
Todoroki: Is this how people ask each other out?  
Yayarozu: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS!  
Todoroki: How does it work then?  
Yayarozu: I'll tell you how it does when this experiment is over  
Ashido: Um Midoriya?  
Midoriya: Uh yeah?  
Ashido: How do I calm down Bakugo?  
Bakugo: I AM GOING TO KILL THAT PINK SKINNED BITCH  
Aizawa: She better not be dead Katsuki Bakugo otherwise you will be arrested  
Bakugo: AAHHHHHHH  
Aizawa: Okay back to what you were doing.

 **I want to apologize I noticed the error and weird stuff on this chapter way later than I should have. A new chapter is getting posted today** **however**


	8. Hour 4

**Before the story begins I want to apologize about how long this story took to come out. I got pretty busy with homeschool and such I apologize. Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Hour 4**

 **Shoto Todoroki and Eijirou Kirishima**

"Dude! I can't believe how bold you are!" Kirishima shouts. "What do you mean bold?" Todoroki asked. "You went and asked Yayarozu to kiss that takes a lot of guts! You are a real man!" Kirishima exclaimed. "I don't think that determines what a man is but I will take your compliment." Todoroki replied. "Anyway, I am going to take a nap. Wake me up at the next hour checkpoint." Todoroki said as he is climbing into one of the beds. "Okay I guess, I will watch Netflix." Kirishima said. "Just keep it down…" Todoroki whispered.

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

They were both embracing each other. "Uraraka?" Midoriya asked. "Yes Midoriya?" "Do you like have a crush on me?" This put both of them in an uncomfortable silence. "Ummm… Well you have been getting more and more comfortable with me and I just feel like you like me." Midoriya explained. "I um-uh-uh don't know what you're talking about?!" Uraraka shouted. "Listen are you 100 percent sure?" Midoriya asked. "Oh my god is he asking me….out?!" Uraraka thought. She couldn't mess this up. "I um maybe have feelings for yo-" Uraraka was interrupted by Midoriya pulling her in for a hug. "I love you too…." Midoriya stated with a tear in his eye. "What is wrong?" Uraraka wiped the tear from his eye. "Nothing this just reminded me of my first girlfriend and how we bro up." Midoriya glumly stated. "What happened?" Uraraka sat in Midoriya's lap again to try and comfort him. "This is part of the reason why Kacchan doesn't like me. We both went to the middle school and there was this girl named Mikki Namikazie (For future stories this character will be used as my OC. Her Quirk is Piercing Razors. She can turn any piercing into a weapon depending on their shape. She mainly can make blades that look like crescent moons. There is a limit on how much damage the piercing can handle. She can give a piercing with her power to another person and it will work for that piercing only. She obviously buys a lot of piercings. However, she has no real aspirations to become a hero, but she went to Shiketsu High School who will transfer to U.A.) In some stories she will be a bubbly and energetic person and in others she will be an emo, dark, and bored) she was from Beijing, China. She came into our class and Kacchan wanted to 'get in her pants' I was never sure what that meant." Midoriya said still confused. Uraraka giggled and blushed lightly at the comment. "Well she didn't necessarily like him she wanted me. She would make up any excuse to hang out with me whether it be in school or out of school. One day we went to my house to work on a project. WE came home and my mom greeted her. She said hello and we went to my room. My mom left for 3 hours and Namikazie decided to make her move on me. She started to kiss me and confessed to me and I accepted it." Midoriya said looking dejected. Uraraka was feeling a bit uncomfortable being Midoriya's new girlfriend and talking about his ex, but she won't be the jealous type. "It was the worst mistake I made. She would ask and beg me to wear piercings since her quirk revolved around wearing piercings. She even went as far as asking my mom can she put them in my ear. My mom said no and she got a little upset, so my mom reluctantly said yes. SO she sneaked into my room and put them on me while I was asleep. I wake up with piercings in my face and I go to school a little upset. Kacchan sees me and immediately starts laughing. For the first time, I actually called him out of his name. I shouted 'BAKUGO YOU BASTARD SHUT THE %$&# UP!' he stared at me in shock and went to attack me. However, Namikazie's quirk came to my aid and she saved me. Kacchan found out we were dating and I guess wanted to hurt me so he snuck off with Namikazie and they had sex. I found out 2 days later and I just gave up hope at keeping that relationship." Midoriya was letting hot tears roll down his face. "I am so sorry that this happened to you." Uraraka went and hugged Midoriya. (Keep in mind how much clothing they are wearing.) "I told you this just to let you know I would never betray your trust. I love you." Midoriya sobbed. Midoriya hugged back and they just sat there. "I love you too…."

 **Before the story progress I didn't not expect Midoriya's and Uraraka's relationship to be created like this but I am proud of it regardless.**

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

"Listen Bakugo, we can talk this out. I do anything you want!" Ashido said in a scared tone. Bakugo was angry but he felt like he could take advantage of this situation. "Hmmmm…. She is a pretty cute girl and has a nice body…. Damn it I'm thinking like that purple bubble retard…But I can't do anything about this…And I haven't jerked off in a little while **(I am warning you now this is where teen hormones start kicking into everyone whether it is slower or faster)"** He thought. "Okay if you're willing to pay me back for that then we will play a little game." Bakugo demanded. "Umm okay wh-what is it" Ashido stuttered. Bakugo had his signature evil smile across his face. "Rock, Paper, Strip, The point of the game is the first person to get completely naked loses." Bakugo smiled. Ashido was considering taking a beating by Bakugo but then curiosity peaked her interest about what was in his pants. So she hid a smile and humbly agreed to the game. The game started and near the end it was Bakugo with his shirt and boxers on. Ashido had her bra and pants on. They shot again and Ashido lost to Bakugo's paper. She took off her pants. Bakugo was smiling. "All this hard work is about to pay off." Bakugo geared up and get ready to throw out rock. They shot and Bakugo won again. "So which one is coming off?" Bakugo asked containing his excitement. She didn't know which on to take off. "Someone is taking all day" Bakugo said a bit agitated. It hit Ashido that Bakugo wanted to see her naked. This made her blush but it was hard to tell since her skin is pink. She reached for her bra and removed it. Bakugo tried his hardest to keep a neutral "Damn this is harder than I thought" He thought. "Like what you see?" Ashido said sexually. "…" Bakugo couldn't get a word out. "It would be a shame if Kirishima found out about this game we played." Ashido said evilly. Bakugo forgot all about Kirishima and he felt guilty about doing this. He didn't understand why since they weren't together. "Ugh what do you want from me?" Bakugo asked sarcastically. "No clothes and play Fortnite with me, Kaminari, and Iida" Ashido said. "Fine, but IF THAT YELLOW HAIRED BASTARD DOESN'T ME BANDAGES WHEN I NEED IT I AM KILLING HIM." Bakugo shouted. This pleased Ashido in more way than one.

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

Aoyama finally finished decorating the room. HE looked back and was proud of what he accomplished. Shoji was sitting in the back sleeping. Shoji was snoring in his sleep. I was relatively quiet but it could be heard. "How is he snoring?" Aoyama thought. Aoyama didn't know what to do at that moment. The he decided to watch a French film called Amour. Aoyama decided to get comfortable for his movie. He got a silk blanket and a soft cotton pillow to sit on. He sat down on the pillow and started watching with a cheese platter he pulled out of his bag. "Mmmm still fresh merci" Aoyama said before starting the movie.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

"Huh I didn't know you wanted a platonic relationship Tsuppy," Tokoyami said. "I lied…" Tsuyu replied. "WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS!" Dark Shadow yelled. This made Asui laugh and they just sat back down to watch the movie. The movie progressed and Tsuyu fell asleep. Tokoyami didn't noticed until he looked down at her. "Cute" Tokoyami said. "What did you say?!" Dark Shadow antagonized. "Nothing I said nothing!" Tokoyami shouted. This woke up Asui. "Fumi-kun? Did something happen?" Asui asked super cutely. "Oh my god this is way too cute for me. Why did I have to fall heads over heels for someone so cute?" Tokoyami asked himself. "Nothing Tsuppy it was just-""Fumikage called you cute in your sleep." Dark Shadow interrupted. "I am going to kill this shadow one day" Tokoyami thought. Asui was blushing and giggling at the twos relationship. "You know how did you two meet?" Asui asked. This put both of them in silence. "That's something we don't like talking about." Dark shadow said. This shocked Asui because Dark Shadow was a more open spirit but he was talking like he was Tokoyami. "Oh um I didn't realize it was a sensitive topic for you guys." Asui replied. "It isn't your fault Tsuppy you didn't know. Maybe another time we can get there." Tokoyami said. He slightly smiled during the process. He left t on his face. "Fumi-kun your smiling?!" Asui said happily and confused. Before he could make a comment Dark Shadow took a picture of him. "Saving that." "I don't care" Tokoyami replied in his coolest tone. "Want to do something else." Tokoyami asked. "Well I need to take a shower to keep my skin moist." Asui said. So she reached and grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. "I bet you want to get in the shower with her now don't you?" Dark Shadow whispered. "We are telepathic you could have just said it in your head and I would have responded." Tokoyami replied. Tsuyu heard everything that they said and immediately blushed. She didn't realized Tokoyami had his own sexual desires. But she shook it off and went into the shower with the thought of Tokoyami in her mind.

 **Okay I am going to have to end it here because everyone else is doing what they were doing in the last chapter. Koda and Yayarozu are still on animal jam but she is dealing with conflicting feelings about Todoroki. Iida and Kaminari are still on Fortnite. Jirou and Sato still on Gordon Ramsey. Mineta and Sero still watching Game of Thrones.**


	9. Hour 4 Check In

**Hour 4 Check in**

Aizawa: Okay Hour 4 time to see what all of you are up to

Tokoyami: I am just chilling with Dark Shadow and Tsuppy is in the shower

Aizawa: Okay in the chat if you are talking directly to me use her real name

Tokoyami: I apologize

Ashido: We are playing Fortnite

Iida: I hope you guys are comfortable because we are dropping in Tilted Towers

Ashido: Don't worry me and Bakugo are very comfortable right now

Kirishima: Not gonna ask, Todoroki is taking a nap while I am on Netflix

Bakugo: YOU BETTER NOT!

Aoyama: Shoji is napping and somehow snoring.

Aoyama: I am watching a movie and eating cheese

Midoriya: Me and Uraraka are just relaxing

Uraraka: Oh and Bakugo!

Bakugo: What do you want round face?

Uraraka: I know about the Namikazie thing and you are a disgusting person for that

Midoriya: Uraraka can we not talk about that

Bakugo: …

Bakugo: Midoriya private message me nerd

Midoriya: Oh okay

Jirou: Okay what was that?

Koda: Yeah what was that?

Kaminari: Idk anyway we are on Fortnite

Sato: We are still on Gordon Ramsey

Mineta: Game of Thrones

Yayarozu: Animal Jams!

Yayarozu: Oh and Kirishima?

Kirishima: Yeah?

Yayarozu: Tell Todoroki I say hi

Kirishima: Np

Aizawa: Back to your things

Aizawa: Also we are getting 2 transfer student one from U.A. and another from another school

Uraraka: Cool

 **Private Messaging Bakugo and Midoriya**

Bakugo: Nerd you there!

Midoriya: Listen I know what you're going to say and I am sorry

Bakugo: What are you sorry for nerd?!

Midoriya:?

Bakugo: Never tell anyone I apologized to you… I feel bad about doing that to you I should have took the high ground and left it alone.

Bakugo: That was your only chance at love and I ruined it

Midoriya: Not exactly….Uraraka confessed to me….

Bakugo:… I'll stay out of this one

Midoriya: Thanks

Bakugo: NEVER MENTION THIS UNDERSTAND NERD! :(

Midoriya: Understood Kacchan :)

Bakugo: Good.

Midoriya: So…Are you and Ashido or Kirishima a thing

Bakugo: Goodbye

 **I had to post a check in hour after the hour came to past. Hope you enjoying the story and their wacky and sensual themes. Be warned this is still mature content so if you are sensitive to sex based things I suggest you don't continue reading this.**


	10. Hour 5

**Hour 5**

 **Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

They both took a nap in each other's embrace. Hagakure woke up after 45 minutes to see Ojiro sleeping. "What a cutie pie" Hagakure thought. She got up to take a shower. About 5 minutes later, Ojiro wakes up to see he is in the bed alone. "Where is Hagakure?" He whispered to himself. He then heard the pitter patter of water coming from the bathroom. "She must be in the shower." He got up and went into his bag to grab a few weights and started working out. She got out of the shower 2 minutes later. "Oh I didn't know you were awake!" Hagakure said walking out of the bathroom with a hot pink towel. "Well I didn't want to disturb you and your shower. How long have we been asleep?" Ojiro asked. "About 2 hours, we missed the hour checkpoint but no one seemed to notice." Hagakure responded. "Well we have to respond to this one before Aizawa gets upset." Ojiro said anxiously at the thought of seeing Aizawa angry. "Yeah…OH! Midoriya and Uraraka are dating now!" Hagakure jumped gleefully. "Well that makes two couples. How many more people do you think are going to get together after this?" Ojiro sat down the weight. "Well Tokoyami and Asui are getting pretty close. They may get together first." Hagakure went to go put on some clothes. "I would agree if it wasn't for Dark Shadow. He is what you would call a cock blocker." Ojiro said slightly blushing. "Well they can work though that." Hagakure said putting on a shirt. They both mutually agreed on the concept. Ojiro went and continued working out. Hagakure grabbed a Percy Jackson book and began to read it but snuck glances at Ojiro while he worked out.

 **Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero**

"This show is getting kind of boring to watch." Sero said. "Well what do you want to do?" Mineta asked. Neither of them had any ideas of what to do. "Well I got magazines we can read them *wink*" Mineta gestured. Sero got the point and got slightly excited at what the magazines could be. Mineta went through his suitcase. "Where are they? I know I put them somewhere- Oh found them!" Mineta said pulling out the magazines. They had Mountain Lady on the cover in a seductive pose. The made Sero very pleased. They went and started reading them. "You have an annual subscription to this magazine?" Sero asked. "Yeah I do!" Mineta replied proudly. This made Sero wonder something. "How do you the money to pay for something like this?" Sero asked as he sat down the magazine. Mineta slightly grinned at the question. "I am not the only on in my family with a magazine subscription. And my mom has this magazine to pleasure herself when my dad is off at work. She is a very weird woman." Mineta replied. Everything clicked in Sero mind on why Mineta was like that. He obviously got that from his mother. "Well want to keep reading?" Mineta handed the magazine to Sero. Without a second thought, Sero grabbed the magazine and started reading it.

 **Kyoka Jirou and Rikido Sato**

Still watching Gordon Ramsey and laughing with each other.

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

There was a moment of silence while Midoriya was texting Bakugo. He put his phone down and slightly smiled. "What happened?" Uraraka asked as she went to hug Midoriya. "I shouldn't tell you this but Kacchan apologized to me about the situation with Namikazie. I didn't know he felt guilty that he did that to me. I feel like I am finally over it." Midoriya laughed. This put a smile on Uraraka's face. "Oh yeah by the way, did you read that we are getting 2 new students in class?" Uraraka asked. "Yeah I wonder who." Midoriya started pondering. They both started wondering who will be in Class 1A along with them. They strongly hoped that Monama wasn't in their class. They started to go down the list of students and stopped with 3 possible people. "Okay so it could be Kendo since she is very skilled in hand to hand and is super smart." Uraraka said. "Yeah but who is going to shut Monama up when he gets creepy?" Midoriya points out. That crossed out Kendo. "What about TestuTestu? He is a strong fighter and just like Kirishima." Uraraka pointed out as well. "That would make sense!" Midoriya said. "Okay what about Shinsou?" Uraraka listed. "I would love for him to be in the class, however, his quirk isn't a combat based or helpful in a fighting situation." Midoriya analyzed. They kinda went on a debate about who is the U.A. student that will be transferred into Class 1A.

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijirou Kirishima**

Todoroki was still napping while Kirishima was watching Grey's Anatomy. Kirishima forgot to wake him up but he decided against it.

 **Koji Koda and Momo Yayarozu**

"Yayarozu are you okay?" Koda asked. ( **Okay for the remainder of this story I am calling Yayarozu by her first name I don't care** ) Momo looked up losing her train of thought. "Um yeah just thinking about things." Momo replied. Koda knew what she was thinking about. "Is this about Todoroki asking to kiss you?" Koda asked. Momo has a hardcore blush on her face remembering that moment. "Yeah, why does he want to kiss me and why did I say yes?" Momo asked nearly breaking into a tears. Koda saw this and wrapped her in a hug and asked his bunny to join them. This comforted Momo as she started to rest. "Maybe he has a crush on you and not afraid to hide his feelings. You probably said yes because you like him back." Koda said sympathetically. She knew this was true ever since the final exams she couldn't get Todoroki off her mind. "Your probably are right I shouldn't sad about this!" Momo said proudly. Koda smiled at her gaining her confidence back. So they went back to playing Animal Jams.

 **Iida, Kaminari, Ashido, and Bakugo were playing Fortnite.**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow was in an argument about what Tokoyami wanted. "I told you, I am not interested in that kind of thing!" Tokoyami slightly shouted. "Yeah you do! We are both telepathic I can read you mind you know." Dark Shadow retorted. As much as Tokoyami hates it, Dark Shadow was right, but he refused to let Dark Shadow win this argument since that would take a huge shot at his pride. Tsuyu heard the entire argument word for word. She didn't have much of an opposition to what Dark Shadow was proposing. She would rather invite Tokoyami in with her. While Dark Shadow and Tokoyami were arguing, Tokoyami had a sudden urge to use the bathroom. "Oh someone needs to use the bathroom!" Dark Shadow laughed. "Quiet you!" Tokoyami shouted. He was in a tight situation. He could hold it but he needed to go bad. He reluctantly decided to ask Asui to let him into the bathroom. "Um Tsuppy, can I come in. I have to use the bathroom." Tokoyami said urgently while trying to be polite. Asui didn't hesitate to let him in. "Okay I am unlocking to door." Asui said as she open it. When Tokoyami stepped one foot in, he almost regretted coming in. "Um Tsuppy, why aren't you in a towel or something?" Tokoyami asked not looking. Asui giggled at the bird's response. "Well there is no shower curtain so I don't have much of a choice Fumi-kun." Asui replied calmly. At this point, Tokoyami couldn't care less he went and did his business as Asui stepped back into the shower. After Tokoyami finished, he thanked her while not looking and turned to leave. "Wait!" Asui shouted. Tokoyami turned around in an alarming rate to see what the issue was. "Do you want to join me in the shower?"-

 **That's right I am ending this chapter on a cliffhanger! I don't know why I am just going to do just because. I will try to get the check in done by tomorrow. It could get done today if I have the motivation to do it.**


	11. Hour 5 Check In

**Hour 5 Check In**

Aizawa: Time for the hourly check

Ojiro: I apologize that we missed the last one. We were sleeping. I am working out

Hagakure: Yeah im reading

Aizawa: It ia fine. Anyone else

Todoroki: I woke up from my nap and i am watching Netflix with Kirishima

Tokoyami: I am relaxing and Asui is still in the shower

Iida: Me, Kaminari, Bakugo, and Ashido are playing squads on Fortnite

Midoryia: Just chilling with Uraraka

Koda: Animal jams with Momo

Sato: With Jirou watching Kitchen nightmares

Sero: Reading Magazines with Mineta

Aizawa: Okay everyone can continue their situations

 **I apologize that this is the shortest chapter I have ever made. I just wante dto get thos done.**


	12. Hour 6

**Hour 6**

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

They finished up a squads match with Iida and Kaminari. They all agreed to log off and get back on later. Bakugo went to go put on his underwear since they were playing naked but Ashido had some questions for Bakugo. "Hey Bakugo." Ashido said. "What do you want?!" Bakugo shouted. This agitated Ashido a little bit. "Are you gay?" Ashido asked. Bakugo almost blew a fuse when he heard that question. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST ASK ME YOU PINK SKINNED LOSER?! WHY WOULD YOU ASKED ME A RETARDED QUESTION LIKE THAT?" Bakugo shouted. Ashido calmed him down and made him think with this one response. "Do you even know your sexuality?" This made Bakugo stop immediately. He sat down and just stared at her. Ashido didn't know what was going through his mind. Then Bakugo spoke up. "I am bisexual. I am surprise you couldn't tell." Bakugo replied in a neutral tone. This peaked Ashido's curiosity. "So why did you want to see me naked?" Ashido smiled. "Because you're hot." Bakugo said neutrally. This made Ashido blush lightly. However, it would turn into a deep reed when she sees what was going on with Bakugo's private area. Bakugo noticed what she was staring at and let out a small chuckle. "What never seen a dick before?" Bakugo nagged. "Not in real life, just in videos." Ashido said sort of staring at it. "You want to touch it or something? You're staring at it pretty hard." Bakugo laughed out. For some reason, this irked Ashido greatly. So she got up and grabbed his genitals. She started rubbing it lightly. Bakugo leaned his head back in pleasure from Ashido rubbing his manhood. This persisted for about 45 seconds before he blew his load on her face. Bakugo fell back in pleasure. "Thanks" Bakugo said. Ashido actually smiled at him when said that. "DON"T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THI-!" Bakugo was interrupted by a kiss from Ashido. "I won't" Ashido went to take a shower and Bakugo decided to take a nap.

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijirou Kirishima**

"Oi, sorry about not waking you up." Kirishima said. "It is fine Kiri, I am hungry however." Todoroki went into his bag to take out a box of Pocky Sticks and started eating them. "Would you like one Kiri?" Todoroki offered. Kirishima accepted the offer and ate one. "Hey Todoroki do you mind doing me a favor?" Kirishima asked. "Depends on what it is." Todoroki replied. "I want you to hit me as hard as you possibly can with your ice." Kirishima stood up and activated his quirk. Todoroki decided to help him improve his quirks durability. This was also a good time to test an ultimate move he has been working on. So they got up and Todoroki got into a stance and got a shard of ice ready to go. Kirishima was questioning what he was doing. He then noticed spikes coming out of the ice. Todoroki moved his hands forward and clenched a fist with his hands. The spikes launched out of the ice and at Kirishima. They kept practicing for a while.

 **Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

Ojiro was still working out and Hagakure was still reading. "Hey, Hagakure I have a question." "Yes babe?" Hagakure responded. "Do you need hand to hand combat?" Ojiro asked. Hagakure stopped and put her book down. "Not really why?" "I just thought you could need it. Mainly because you seem to have trouble when you fighting hand to hand so I thought this could help you." Ojiro responded. Hagakure was touched by his offer. "Thanks but I won't need it." Hagakure politely declined. "Okay, I am going into the shower if you need anything." Ojiro walked into the bathroom. Hagakure got a devious idea. ( **Cliffhanger** )

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

"Do you want to get in the shower with me?" Asui asked. Tokoyami's mind went extremely blank as he tried to process the question. But then he heard a ping coming from his phone. He noticed that it was from Aizawa and he needed to do the hourly check. "Excuse me Tsuppy, I need to do the hourly check." He said as he went to walk out of the bathroom. Asui used her tongue to pull him back into the bathroom. "I still want an answer Fumi-kun." Asui stoically said. Tokoyami was as nervous as ever. He manage to send the message to Aizawa but he placed his phone down on the sink and averted his eyes. "Um why would you ask me something like that?" Tokoyami blushed. "I heard you and Dark Shadow's conversation and I got curious about what it would be like to shower with another person. Preferably, a male." Asui explained. Tokoyami didn't know how to respond to this. A part of him made him want to say yes even more, but another part of him wants to say no. This was very conflicting for Tokoyami. "I-I uh I- you can chose!" Tokoyami shouted not realizing what he just warranted. "Great get in, take off your clothes." Asui smiled and blushed. Tokoyami went to remove his shirt and he removed it to reveal a very well built body. Asui was very pleased to see what he looked like without a shirt. He went to take off his pants but fumbled with the buckle. Asui saw the embarrassment on his face and decided to help. "Here let me help." Asui hopped out of the shower without a towel and removed Tokoyami's pants. Her face turned completely red after the matter. Tokoyami went and took of his boxers and went into the shower with Asui. Tokoyami kinda just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. He was kinda lucky that they removed his lenses and hair dye before he got in the shower. "Hey, can you clean my back for me?" Asui asked shoving a cloth into his hands. Tokoyami reluctantly accepted the task. He rub the cloth on her skin gently and accidently put his free hand on her waist. This somewhat shocked Asui but she allowed it. She trusted Tokoyami enough to do this with him. He thought she was going to make him move his hand but she just allowed it. He accidentally dropped the cloth and it slid in front of Asui. He was very conflicted on what to do next. He was sweating profusely in anxiety. "You can use your hands." Asui said handing him body wash. So he put a squirt of body wash on his hands and started rubbing her body which made something else happen on Tokoyami's body. Asui on the other hand, was loving how Tokoyami's hands feel. She wanted him to go lower but knew that he wouldn't. They finished up and got out of the shower. "Thank you Fumi-kun. I am going to need another shower around 8 maybe 9 o'clock since I need to keep my skin moist. Be ready to help me" Asui sat down on the bed winking at him. "Okay." Tokoyami blushed and climbed onto the bed with Asui. Dark Shadow came out laughing at Tokoyami for being super nervous. At this point, Tokoyami didn't care and he just grabbed a mythology book and began reading. Dark shadow and Asui went to have a conversation about something Tokoyami couldn't hear.

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida**

They both got off Fortnite and try to figure out what to do. They Kaminari got a good idea. "Hey Iida! I got a cool idea." Iida was intrigued on what idea Kaminari could possibly have so he hear him out. "Okay what if I add electricity to your engines would you be able to run faster?" Kaminari asked. Iida actually thought it was a good question but still didn't see his idea. "Well what if I add my electricity to your engines while your run?" Kaminari asked. "Well I don't know honestly. Seems like a good idea. Let's do it!" Iida shouted. So they got into position. (The room they are in is immensely large so they can do this.) Iida ran and shocked Iida's legs and Kaminari's idea worked. However there was a huge drawback. After he stopped running his leg wouldn't stop jittering around. "That is a big issue." Iida said calmly. "Yeah it is." Kaminari responded before hearing a ping coming from his phone. "Oh it is our hourly checkup." Kaminari said. He ended up recording a video of Iida's leg and posting it in the group chat.

 **Rikido Sato and Kyoka Jirou**

Still watching Gordon Ramsey

 **Yuga Aoyama and Mezo Shoji**

Same thing as last hour. Aoyama is still watching a movie and Shoji is napping

 **Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero**

They were still reading magazines but found a rated R one. "Hm this looks promising." Sero opened the magazine and immediately fell back with blood rushing out of his nose. Mineta noticed this immediately and went to help his friend. He saw what magazine he was reading and immediately passed out with Sero. They were like this for about 45 minutes. Sero woke up before Mineta and saw what time it was. He woke up Mineta. "Ugh what happened?" Mineta asked. Sero didn't know what happened either until he noticed the magazine on the bed and everything clicked in this head. HE went to explain what happened. "Wow we are really weak minded." Sero stated. Mineta agreed but they still went to read the magazine regardless.

 **Koji Koda and Momo Yayarozu**

Still playing Animal Jams.


	13. Hour 6 Check In

**Hour 6 Check In**

Aizawa: Okay Time for your check ins

Iida: Um I have a bit of a problem…

Aizawa: What is it?

Kaminari: I got the video to show it.

Kaminari: *Insert video of Iida leg going crazy*

Midoriya: I am curious on how that happened.

Koda: I second that.

Iida: Well Kaminari thought that if he added electricity to my engines then I could run faster. It worked.

Kaminari: But the video is the blowback

Jirou: Of Course electric boy does something like this

Kaminari: Why u so mean

Yayarozu: That was a little mean Jirou

Jirou: I'm just speaking the truth

Uraraka: You didn't have to make that comment tho.

Hagakure: I agree that is a very mean comment

Jirou: You guys can't take a fucking joke can you?

Aizawa: That's enough!

Jirou: Ugh me and Sato are watching TV bye!

Asui: What happened?

Todoroki: I would like to know as well.

Bakugo: Then read the group chat!

Asui: Oh Jirou seems very upset.

Kaminari: Yeah she is always mean to me.

Sero: Maybe she likes you.

Sato: I already asked her about that hours ago.

Sero/Kaminari: And?

Mineta: Do tell.

Sato: She isn't interested in idiots. More so she said she isn't Morosexual (Having an attraction towards stupid people.)

Sato: I also asked about Tokoyami and she sees too much of herself in him.

Tokoyami: I agree

Aizawa: Listen this is great and all that but I need to know what you all are doing.

Kirishima: Todoroki and I are training! He is using his piercing ice technique on my hardening

Midoriya: COOL! Can I see.

Todoroki: Sure

Kirishima: *Inserts video*

Uraraka: Great technique! Me and Midoriya are watching YouTube videos. But we are running out of ideas and videos anyone got any ideas.

Dark Shadow: You called?

Midoriya: Got a video suggestion.

Tokoyami: Don't

Dark Shadow: Salad Fingers or Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. Great kid friendly content!

Tokoyami: Don't listen to him

Asui: I don't think Dark Shadow would attempt to deceive them

Tokoyami: Whatever, We are just relaxing at the moment.

Asui: I got out of the shower

Mineta: Was Tokoyami in it? ;)

Tokoyami: No

Asui: No

Dark Shadow: Maybe…

Mineta: Really?

Dark Shadow: No

Mineta: Aw okay. But Tokoyami next time you get a chance sent me pictures

Tokoyami: No

Yayarozu: You are such a pervert.

Hagakure: I agree. Ojiro is nothing like that.

Uraraka: Speaking of which what are you and Ojiro doing?

Hagakure: Ojiro is in the shower and I am still reading

Yayarozu: Yeah me and Koda are playing Animal Jams. He is a very sweet person when you get him to open up

Koda: Thank you

Shoji: I am glad you are enjoying my boyfriend's company

Everyone: !

Koda: I didn't know we were telling them that now.

Shoji it was bound to happen eventually.

Aoyama: This is absolutely beautiful. And when did you wake up

Shoji: 3 minute ago when you started crying.

Bakugo: XD

Todoroki: Why were you crying?

Aoyama: One of the characters lost the love of their life and I was so devastated by it. It is a beautiful movie I am watching.

Kirishima: How long have you two been together?

Shoji: Since middle school.

Midoriya: Good luck in your relationship

Sero: Yeah good luck!

Koda: Thanks

Sero: Me and Mineta are reading magazines

Ashido: We know what you're reading you pervs

Asui: Yeah you guys aren't going to get far in life if all you think about it the female anatomy.

Tokoyami: I see you picked up my dialect

Asui: It is fun to talk like you.

Jirou: CAN YOU GUYS JUST FINISH UP!

Kaminari: Jerk

Aizawa: Okay that is enough! Jirou you need time to calm down. Talk with Sato about how you feel

Jirou: Whatever, Aiawa-Sensei

Aizawa: Anyways dinner is being prepared.

Aizawa: I lied I just ordered Cheese pizza since I am trying to go to sleep.

Aizawa: Also the next two checkpoints will be the last ones until 7 A.M. That is all you may resume what you were doing

 **I made this chapter as long as possible to make up for the last one since it was very short and to the point. I hope you enjoyed the Shoji and Koda relationship twist. I just dropped that in there. It will be referenced quite a bit in the next chapter. Sorry this took too long to make. Enjoy my stories.**


	14. Hour 7

**Hour 7**

 **Yuga Aoyama and Mezo Shoji**

"I find it beautiful how you and Koda are in a relationship." Aoyama said. "Well yeah we have been dating for a long time." Shoji sat up from the position he was in. Aoyama forgot he didn't have his mask on and freaked out. "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU!" Aoyama shrieked. Shoji shook his head and decided to put on the ripped mask so he didn't have to hear Aoyama scream for the next 17 hours. "Thank you." Aoyama smiled and got in a sitting position. "So how did the two of you get together?" Aoyama asked. Shoji saw this question coming a mile away. However, he was willing to tell the story to Aoyama. "Okay I will tell you, prepare for story time." Shoji went and paused the movie Aoyama was watching. Aoyama sat in attention and prepared for the story. "So it started in year 7(In Japan, they call it year 7 not 7th grade. Just to inform you all) I was never really a social person and neither was Koda. My teacher, Kimasto-sensei decided that we needed to become more social with each other. So he put us in a pair for a project to make us have to talk to someone. We paired up and sat at a table in the back of the class. For the first 5 minutes, neither of us said nothing. Kimasto-sensei noticed this and came over to our table. He told us we needed to talk with each other to get the project done. So Koda introduced himself, I did the same thing and our teacher seemed pleased. He walked away to help another pair with their project. Our introductions helped us get through the project. After the project, we did minimal conversation outside of class. Overall, we stopped talking but during the project I developed feelings for him. I don't understand why I did, I assumed I did since I talked to him. But it didn't go away and I started to think I actually loved him." Shoji stopped for a brief second and sighed and continued. "I decided to talk to him and ask if he wanted to hang out after school. I manage to talk to him and he seemed very curious on why I wanted to hang out with him. None the less, he accepted and we started to have a normal friendship. We ate together, worked together. It made me happy that I had a friend for once. We continued to be friends until the day before the entrance exams. We were informed on how the entrance exams worked and this made Koda nervous. He knew that there wouldn't be any animals around so he started crying knowing he possibly couldn't be a hero. I hugged him and told him everything will be okay. He still didn't stop crying however. I tried to tell him I had a plan to get him in but he continued sobbing. It hurt me a lot to see my crush crying so I ended up kissing him to make him stop." Shoji blushed under his mask. Aoyama was in confusion about what he said about the kiss. Shoji noticed this and explained. "I had to use my arms since I don't have a mouth on my face. It was a very weird feeling but enjoyable. He stopped and looked at me. He smiled and I told him how we were getting into the Hero Course. He stopped me and asked me why I kissed him. He kinda snuggled up on my chest a bit. I got extremely flustered and accidentally confessed to him. He just smiled and kissed my cheek. I regained my composure after that and told him how we were going to pass." ( **Shoji noted there was rescue points added so what did was put himself in situations where he was in danger and Koda would save him. When he gets saved Shoji destroys the robots.** ) After the story Aoyama was starting to tear up. "What's wrong?" "It was just a beautiful love story!" Aoyama was full blown crying and Shoji just sat back and watched him. He was secretly recording him to put in the group chat.

 **Koji Koda and Momo Yayarozu**

"Oh my god you and Shoji are together!" Momo hopped up and down happily. Koda was a bit nervous talking about him and Shoji. "Yeah we have been together since year 7." Koda said blushing. "How did you two get together?" Yayarozu got up from her chair and sat on one of the beds. "Well I wasn't the most open person and neither was Shoji. We got paired up for an assignment and after the assignment I stopped talking again. He then asked me to hang out with him two months later and that confused me but excited me at the same time." Koda said. "Maybe I can use this to help me ask out Todoroki" Momo thought. "After that we became super close. One time we slept in the same bed since Shoji doesn't have a lot of material possessions. I think that is what triggered my romantic interest in him. After that we started dating the day before the entrance exam when he confessed to me. I accepted his feelings and we have been together ever since." Koda was smiling at the thought of Shoji and him being together. "That is super cute. I wish I could have a relationship like you guys." Momo said sort of dejected. Koda picked up on this and walked over to her. "You and Todoroki will work out in the end trust me." Koda smiled. "Thanks" Yayarozu went and turned on the TV trying to forget what they saw when they turned it on in the first place. Koda put his bunny in his little cage and feed it carrots and lettuce. They sat down and started watching TV. This time it had no predator not prey situations.

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

Bakugo was napping on one of the beds. Ashido comes out of the bathroom to see this and sort of shakes her head. "45 seconds does this to him, I bet Midoriya can last longer." Ashido thought. She refused to voice her opinion since she thinks Bakugo would wake up right when she finishes the sentence. She sits down trying to figure out what to do. She ended up going on Instagram to see how everyone is doing. No one posted anything on their pages. So she decided to post something first. She post her in bed with Bakugo. She put on a shirt before the picture. She posted it and got an immediate comment. GrapeRush123: I want to get in that shirt! She shook her head and tossed her phone on the other bed. She got up and opened her laptop and started watching YouTube videos.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

Tokoyami was still reading while Dark Shadow was having a conversation with Asui about different animals.

 **Kyoka Jirou and Rikido Sato**

"Jirou are you alright?" Sato asked. "NO I AM FUCKING PISSED!" Jirou shouted. She is still upset after the Kaminari incident. "PEOPLE CAN'T TAKE A GOD DAMN JOKE!" Jirou continued ranting about this. Sato didn't want to get involved but knew she would be at this all night. "Why do you care what they think?" Sato asked. Jirou was gearing up to shout at him but realized he made a good point. "Oh shit I didn't think about it like that." Jirou kinda went blanked minded after that. There was an uncomfortable silence. Sato decided to take a shower before she starts ranting. Jirou just picked up her bass and started playing the riff for 'Through the Fire and Flames'. She was singing along with it as well. Sato hear this before going into the shower. He smiled knowing she is calming down. Until he heard the guitar solo. He started freaking out a bit. He hoped nothing was destroyed when he comes out.

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijirou Kirishima**

Still training

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

Still watching YouTube videos

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida**

Kaminari was sitting in the corner thinking about what happened. Iida on the other hand, was trying to stop his leg from moving. Finally, his leg stopped jittering. "Thank god!" Iida said moving his leg. He got up to walk to immediately fall over. "Dang it!" Iida said. Kaminari lost his train of thought and started laughing at Iida. Iida decided to lie down and not move for a little while. Kaminari decided to lie down too. He then remember what he was thinking about. "Hey Iida, do you think we were too hard on Jirou?" "I can't say whether we were in the right or wrong but it wasn't a very nice thing to say about you. You are a very capable person and you are going to become a great hero!" Iida said giving a thumbs up. Kaminari smiled and just lied there thinking.

 **Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero**

They continued reading the mystery magazine. ( **For the people who want to know what they are reading. It seems pretty obvious what they are reading ;)**

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

Hagakure decided to put her plan into motion. She took off her clothes and snuck into the bathroom while Ojiro was showering. She didn't want to get in the shower again so she decided to "Handle some business" in there. She started rubbing herself as she watched Ojiro. Ojiro on the other hand, he was starting to think about how much he really liked Hagakure. He didn't know a whole lot about her. He felt kinda bad that he didn't know much about his own girlfriend. So once he finished, he walked out and Hagakure followed. "Hey Hagakure I am going to be writing I hope you don't mind." Ojiro said. "Okay have fun." Hagakure snuck back onto the bed and got her book back in her lap. Ojiro when and started writing things he felt like he should know about Hagakure.

 **I am not sure when the Hour Check In is going to come it will be up by tomorrow night. So that is something to look forward to. I am also going to post a short story some point this week so look out for that. PLUS ULTRA!**


	15. Hour 7 Check In

**Hour 7 Check In**

Aizawa: Okay it is time for your 2nd to last check in

Ashido: Bakugo is sleeping and I am watching YouTube

Mineta: Boring how about that picture on Instagram tho?

Yayarozu: Perv

Uraraka: I agree

Asui: Agreed

Hagakure: Def agree

Mineta: Okay I get it god

Sato: I am hiding in the bathroom

Todoroki: How come?

Sato: Jirou is playing her guitar and she is getting super intense

Kirishima: Are you scared of her or something. LOL

Mineta: Yeah are you?

Sato: *Insert video of Jirou playing the guitar angrily*

Shoji: Understandable

Shoji: I just told a story to Aoyama. He started crying.

Aoyama: IT WAS SO BOOTIFUL!

Aizawa: It is spelled Beautiful. Present Mic has been meaning to tell you that since you write it like that on all your assignments.

Uraraka: XD

Tokoyami: Still reading

Dark Shadow: Stop being boring!

Todoroki: Reading isn't boring Dark Shadow. It can be very interesting if you find the right books.

Yayarozu: Yeah I agree. BTW I and Koda are watching TV again.

Todoroki: Me and Kirishima are training.

Midoriya: We are just chilling.

Sero: US too

Kaminari: We are just lying in bed.

Ojiro: I'm writing

Hagakure: I'm reading like Shadow Bird

Tokoyami: I told you to stop calling me that

Hagakure: Never XD

Aizawa: Okay back to your things


	16. Hour 8

**Hour 8**

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

They were both cuddled up together watching YouTube videos. Uraraka looked up at her boyfriend who was sound asleep. "Cute boy" Uraraka snickers and moves to get up before getting poked in the back by something. She yelps a little bit. She got up slowly to see what poked her in the back. She turns around and scans his body to finally find the problem. "…Oh my god he is very…" Uraraka couldn't get the words out of her mouth before Midoriya woke up. "*Yawns* Hey Uraraka, are you okay?" Midoriya motions to get up before realizing his problem. "Shoot she saw it…What is she thinking? What do I do? Will she break up with me over this?" Midoriya was sweating profusely and worried what Uraraka was going to do. Uraraka moves towards his 'situation' and just kinda stares at it. "Can I see it?" Uraraka asked politely. Midoriya snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her ask. "Uh sure…." Midoriya went to remove his pants. Uraraka pushed him and took of his pants for him. She removed his boxers and gawked at his size. "It is really big." Uraraka went and touched it. Midoriya gasped and looked at Uraraka blushing. Uraraka and Midoriya were both very inexperienced in this but Uraraka had a general idea of what to do. She licked it very slowly almost teasingly. Shivers when up Midoriya's spine and he almost passed out. She then started sucking off Midoriya. It wasn't long before Midoriya let loose. It got all over her face. "Wow this is a lot." Uraraka smiled. "I am so so so sorry!" Midoriya apologized. Uraraka didn't expect him to apologize but decided to take advantage of this. "I'll forgive you, if you return the favor…" ( **I was going to save this part for later down the line but plenty of people were wondering when this was going to happen. So I am two parting this.** )

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

"I think that an army of tigers would defeat an army of lions." Dark Shadow argued. "The lions are the king of the jungle. Kero!" Asui croaked. Tokoyami wasn't paying attention to their petty argument or discussion. "Hey Fumikage! Who would win in a fight a tiger or a lion?" Dark Shadow asked. Tokoyami didn't have much of an answer to give. "I would assume that the lion would win." Tokoyami shrugged and went back to his book. "Kero!" Asui croaked in dominance knowing that she won their debate. "Of course he would side with his crush!" Dark Shadow shouted before realizing what he said. Blank stares were everywhere in the room. Tokoyami was reaching in his bag. "What are you getting?" Dark Shadow asked kinda scared. Tokoyami didn't respond and rummage through his bag until he found what he was looking for. Tsuyu still blank faces was curious as well. Tokoyami came out of his bag with a box of matches. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO NOT THE MATCHES!" Dark Shadow screamed like a 9 year old girl and tried to retreat into his host body. Tokoyami went to light one before Asui grabbed his hand with her tongue. This gave Dark Shadow enough time to retreat. Tokoyami didn't understand why Tsuppy would do that. Before he could finish his thoughts, Tsuyu kissed the tip of his beak. "Wish you would have confessed to me." Asui smiled. Tokoyami didn't know what to say or do. He went and hugged her. She returned the hug and they just sat there in each other's comfort. "So you're happy now." Dark Shadow said telepathically. "You're still getting the matches." Tokoyami replied. This shut Dark Shadow up.

 **Rikido Sato and Kyoka Jiro**

Jiro was still rocking out with her guitar. Sato wanted to intervene and talk one on one, but he was too scared to step out of the bathroom. Jiro was still very upset about the situation with Kaminari. She wanted to punch him in his stupid face, his cute yellow hair, and his cute shiny eyes. Jiro stopped playing the guitar to process what she just thought. She has accepted that she was physically attracted to Kaminari. She just didn't like his personality or intelligence level at the slightest. She was very particular with her taste in men. She would like someone similar to Tokoyami's personality just not too much. While someone looking like Kaminari. She wouldn't target Tokoyami because Tsuyu has a crush on him and the fact that they are too similar with the whole goth/emo thing. Sato saw her sit down and decided now was the right time to approach her. "Hey you doing alright." Sato went and asked her. "I am doing better right now. I am just going through a revelation about myself." Jiro. "Mind telling me?" "Well I have always found Kaminari hot, cute, sexy, whatever word you would use to describe another person's physical appearance. However, I just can't like him like I want to because of his stupidity. I kinda want to be with him. It is just weird to me on how people would date dumb people." ( **I find this weird as well.** ) Sato had no idea how to respond to this. He had no dating or love advice. Only the generic kind you hear on sitcoms. "Well what do you think you should do?" Sato said in an unsure voice. Jiro chuckled at his attempts to appease her. "Thanks for trying Sato." Jiro went and kissed him on the cheek. Sato was rose red. She didn't want to kiss him on the lips since they are abnormally large and she wouldn't know how that felt. "Don't tell anyone I did that." Jiro smiled. Sato just nodded his head and went with it. "Well you want to continue playing?" Sato asked. Jiro went and grabbed her guitar and played a less intense song ( **Reptilia by the Stokes. Very good song)** and this pleased Sato's more so calm nature.

 **Eijiro Kirishima and Shouto Todoroki**

Kirishima's quirk was getting worn down and Todoroki was getting relatively tired so they decided to sit and chat. "So you and Momo going to get together?" Kirishima asked. "Get Together?" Todoroki questioned the expression Kirishima used. "You know dating." Kirishima didn't realize Todoroki was this inexperienced in slang. "You need to learn slang bro." Kirishima said getting up. He walked over to his bag and got paper. Todoroki was initially going to say no but realized this can help him with his social skills. "Okay, Kiri I will do this." Kirishima smiled and sat down. Just then his phone pinged. "Oh it is from Bakugo." Kirishima went and responded to his text. "Sorry he wanted something." Kirishima apologized. "It is fine anyway get on with the lesson Kirishima-sensei." Todoroki replied with a stoic tone. Kirishima felt pretty good about himself after hearing that."Okay there are multiple ways to hello. Like sup and hey bro." Kirishima explained. Todoroki was internally excited to learn this.

 **Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero**

Still reading magazines.

 **Momo Yayarozu and Koji Koda**

They were watching the heat cycle of frogs. They noticed something about the recent flood of pollution and toxins in the water that females and males are switching genders. Momo drew this back to Shoji and Koda's relationships. She then wondered about their sex life. She wasn't proud to be thinking like that but she was very curious. "Hey Koda?" Momo said. "Yes?" Koda replied. "I don't mean to pry about you and Shoji's relationship but are you two virgins?" Momo asked. Koda blushed very hard and didn't know how to reply to this. "I um we aren't virgins…" Koda said ashamed. Momo was shocked a little but she was more intrigued by his reaction. "What is wrong?" Momo asked. "I did it behind my parents back." Koda was on the verge of tears. "Are you okay? Do you need to talk about what happened?" Momo was deeply concerned about Koda. Koda tried to calm down by grabbing and petting his bunny. He was calm enough to talk. "Okay it started when I introduced my parents to Shoji and told them we were dating. They were very supportive which is why I always loved my parents. They also wanted me to be abstinence until marriage. One night when my parents were away. Before they left, I asked could Shoji come over. They were a bit skeptical but they assured me that he could stay over for the night. Shoji came over and we watched a movie in a blanket." Koda smiled and chuckled lightly at the memory. "He knew I was very sensitive to sexual content. We were watching an R-rated movie that I have never seen before. I guess one of the scenes were getting a bit steamy and Shoji covered my eyes during the scene. I still heard the sounds and I got a bit aroused." Koda stopped suddenly. "Is there something wrong?" Momo asked still in awe by his story. "Sorry I don't like to say that word. Anyway, I told him to get his hands of my face in a polite tone. I could tell he was staring at me kinda weirdly but he obliged to my request and took his hands of my face. I was very curious about what I was seeing and I know Shoji had more knowledge about this. While I was watching the movie I saw one person seducing another. I saw that Shoji was a little uncomfortable. I wanted to know what it felt like to mate with another person. However, I didn't want to disappoint my parents. My hormones did end up taking over. I coaxed him to take off his mask. Mainly because he is hot without his mask. I took advantage of it and started kissing his neck. He was taken back but allowed it to continue. I kept going further until I touched him in his no-no zone." Momo laughed at Koda. "What is so funny?" Koda blushed. "You said no-no zone like a little child it was super cute." Momo continued giggling before allowing Koda to continue. "He stopped me when I touched him. I was super scared. Until he asked me do I want to? I told him yes I do. He did remind me what his parents said but, I didn't care about what my parents thought for the first time. And I will spare you the details on what happened. All I will say is that was the best night of my life." Koda went down and continued to blush. Momo saw what was going on with Koda. He is a silent person because his parents had a hold on his life. "Listen don't let your parents control your life. It is yours and yours alone. If you want to have your special fun with Shoji you should." Koda smiled and listen to her. He was going to do what he wanted. "Thank you."

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

They both decided to continue the movie Aoyama was watching. Aoyama insisted on watching it all over again. Shoji agreed and they watched the movie from the beginning.

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

Bakugo was waking up from his nap to see Ashido watching YouTube videos. "What are you doing?" Bakugo asked. "Watching funny videos." Ashido replied. Bakugo just shook his head and put back on his clothes after realizing he was naked. He decided to work out. He pulled out his phone to ask Kirishima something.

 **Kirishima and Bakugo Private Messages:**

Bakugo: Oi Shitty Hair

Kirishima: What'cha need Baku-Bro

Bakugo: I told you to stop calling me that

Kirishima: Never!

Bakugo: Whatever, anyways I need a workout regiment for today.

Kirishima: I guess do like 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and jog in place. If you have weights you can work on your muscles.

Bakugo: Thanks Shitty Hair

Kirishima: You're welcome.

Bakugo goes on to do the workout regiment that was given to him. He finished it relatively quickly because to him it was too easy. He would have texted him again but he didn't want to bother him. So he decided to join Ashido with her YouTube videos.

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida**

Kaminari was napping. Iida decided to see if he could walk. He felt like a toddler walking around. He finally got his bearings and he was able to walk normally again.

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

Ojiro finished writing and called to Hagakure. "Um Hagakure can I talk to you about something?" Ojiro asked. "Yeah sure." Hagakure hopped onto his bed and got relaxed on his tail. "I want to get to know you better. I don't know too much about you, I think we should get to know each other better." Ojiro explained. Hagakure was kinda shocked at the proposal from Ojiro. However, she agreed that she didn't know much about her own boyfriend. So they spent the hour getting to know each other better.

 **I feel like this needs to be said about this Koda and Momo interaction. This was something that I have seen happen with my ex-girlfriend. Now our relationship wasn't sexual at the slightest. But we didn't work out because of her parents. We have two different life styles. I was an independent child and she was a dependent child. Her parents had a large grip on her life. I thought it was pretty childish that she couldn't do a lot of things like I can. She got on my case all the time about me going places on my own. I got on hers about being a dependent person. We didn't work out in the end. I made that section specifically so people can learn to be independent. I also made this long to make up for the lack of uploads on this story. This is the longest chapter I have ever written.**


	17. Hour 8 Check In

**Hour 8 Final Check In**

Aizawa: Okay this is the last check in for tonight. YOU will re-check back in at 9 in the morning

Yayarozu: Koda was telling me a story.

Hagakure: About?

Koda: Nothing Important.

Iida: I am appreciating my ability to walk.

Tokoyami: I am trying to break up an argument

Ashido: About?

Tokoyami: Tsuyu believes lions can defeat tigers. Dark Shadow believes the opposition.

Bakugo: Lions would obviously win

Iida: I believe tigers will

Midoriya: Same

Uraraka: But lions are the king of the jungle for a reason.

Bakugo: See round face gets it.

Aoyama: Tigers are more elegant though

Shoji: So they don't match veracity

Kaminari: Why are you guys arguing about lions and tigers? Lions would win.

Jiro: I think Lions would win too.

 **This turns into a huge flame war. So I am putting a list of people who believes Tiger would win and people who believe lions would win.**

 **Lions: Asui, Bakugo, Uraraka, Kaminari, Jiro**

 **Tigers: Dark Shadow, Iida, Kirishima, Midoriya**

 **No Opinion: Everyone not listed in the top two**

 **(After five minutes of flame waring)**

Aizawa: Can you all stop!

 **Everyone stopped.**

Kaminari: I was just waking up from a nap

Jiro: I am playing guitar.

Sato: Yeah see is really good when she isn't going crazy.

Dark Shadow: I got something to say.

Asui: No

Dark Shadow: I am going to say it

Tokoyami: I swear I will get the matches if you do

Mineta: What is he talking about?

Tokoyami: Something that shouldn't be shared.

Shoji: Just let it be

Sero: Nah I am curious as hell

Kirishima: Same here

Todoroki: SO AM I FAM!

Bakugo: Wtf Half and half talking like that for XD

Kirishima: I tried to teach him how to use slang. This was the product.

Hagakure: Guys don't get side track.

Ojiro: I feel like we should leave it alone

Ashido: No I am super curious

Dark Shadow: Nah I was just playing

Ashido: NO! I WANT TO KNOW!

Bakugo: Leave the bird boy and his quirk alone.

Tokoyami: Thx

Aizawa: I have had enough of this chat. Luckily there won't be another chat until 9 tomorrow. Have fun with your nights.

 **I decided to get this chapter done while I have some time.**


	18. Hour 9

**Hour 9**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

"You guys should have seen the looks on your face when I also spewed your business." Dark Shadow was laughing at the couple. Tokoyami really was embarrassed that Dark Shadow was going to say something. "Why are you guys so against me saying something about you two?" Dark Shadow manage to say between laughs. Tokoyami sort of looked away at the two. Asui picked up an unsettling mood coming from him. "Fumi-kun?" Asui moved towards him. She was very nervous and got a sick feeling in her stomach. Lots of questions was going through her head. "Is he embarrassed to be with me?" That was the main question. Tokoyami read her facial expressions and spoke. "I'm not embarrassed to be with you if that's what you're wondering. It's just I am not comfortable with expressing my feeling around large amounts of people. Or anyone at that." Tokoyami said hoping it would calm her nerves. This defiantly calmed her down. She smiled at her shy bird. "Aw you're just shy. Its fine, we can keep our relationship a secret if you wish." Asui walked up to Tokoyami's side and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They kissed. Or at least tried to. Asui's nose bumped into Tokoyami's beak. "Oh yeah me beak." Tokoyami blushed slightly. "Can we even kiss on the lips?" Asui asked hoping he said yes. "Yes we can it just we would have to be careful when doing it." Asui then grabbed his cheeks and pulled him slowly until their lips met. This was single-handily the best feeling either one of them have ever experienced. They continued to make out. Dark Shadow can feel the sensation of what Tokoyami can from time to time. This was by far the best things Dark Shadow has felt. They both were dazed when they released each other. Asui looked at the clock and realized it was nearing 9 p.m. She remembered she had to take another shower at that time. She decided to keep quiet about it until it was time. Tokoyami decided to go back to reading for the night. Asui climbed on Tokoyami's bed and read along with him.

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

"I'll forgive you if you return the favor…" Uraraka said with a sadistic smile. This somewhat worried Midoriya but at the same time excited him. He never seen Uraraka look or act like this. "How do I return the favor?" Midoriya asked although he knew what he was about to do. Uraraka found Midoriya's innocence very cute. She laid on her back and gestured him to come close to her. She grabbed his head and pushed it into her vagina. He struggled a bit not understanding how she got so strong. "Lick" Midoriya listened and started licking her pussy. "It's super sweet. Taste like strawberries." Midoriya thought. "God he is so good at this!" Uraraka was thinking. All you could hear was moans coming from the room. Luckily the rooms are sound proof. Midoriya then stuck his tongue into Uraraka's vagina. This set off Uraraka as she climaxed into Midoriya's mouth. Midoriya has no choice but to swallow what came out. He then coughed for a second before getting up. Uraraka was tapped out after that. So they both decided to take a shower together. "I love you" Midoriya said. "I love you too." Uraraka sealed a kissed between each other.

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

Ashido noticed that Bakugo joined her in watching videos. So she decided to mess with him. She put on an anger management video. At first Bakugo didn't understand why she put on this video. She was snickering in the background. After about 2 minutes into the 15 minute video he finally caught on. He got super angry and went to go attack Ashido. She was laughing as she was getting chased around the room. She tripped over her bag and fell on the ground. Bakugo took advantage of this and hopped on her. "You think this is funny?!" Bakugo shouted. Ashido was getting a little scared but noticed how hot Bakugo looked when he was angry. "Kinda." Ashido replied smirking. This made Bakugo more and angrier. "YOUR TRYING TO GET ME ANGRY AREN"T YOU!" Bakugo shouted. Ashido just smiled and stuck her tongue out. Bakugo was at the boiling point. Ashido saw this and started to internally laugh at him. She knew what would set him off next. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Bakugo's head started getting scrambled at what she was doing. She released him and started laughing at his rose red face. He was just sitting there looking dazed. "I've had enough." Bakugo stood up and went into the bathroom. She was still dying from laughter. Bakugo was plotting something to do to her. He got an idea. ( **Cliffhanger** )

 **Hanta Sero and Minoru Mineta**

Reading magazines **(I am going to be honest I have literally no plot or development for these two. SO they are going to be pretty bland. If you have any ideas they just tell me** )

 **Koji Koda and Momo Yayarozu**

Still watching T.V. Koda received a text from Shoji.

 **Koji Koda and Mezo Shoji Private Messages**

Shoji: Hey I am going to bed now.

Koda: Okay sweetie good night I love you.

Shoji: I love you too.

Koda: Wait can I ask you something?

Shoji: Of course I always have time for you.

Koda: I want to talk about what happened that night when my parents left.

Shoji: What did they find out?

Koda: No…I had a talk with Momo about it.

Shoji: …Okay?

Koda: And I want to do it again. I want to be one with you again.

Shoji: 0/0 Um… Are you sure?

Koda: I am 200% sure. I am in control of my own life. I want to have my special fun with you.

Shoji: Okay if you insist. We will meet up after the experiment. ;)

Koda: Also I have a small gift for you to play with.

Shoji: What is it?

Koda: Give me a few minutes. ;)

Shoji: Okay.

*Few Minutes later*

Koda: Okay it is done.

Shoji: What is it?

Koda: *Insert nudes*

Shoji: 0/0!

Koda: This will be yours when this is over ;) Good night.

Shoji: Good night sexy.

 **Eijiro Kirishima and Shouto Todoroki**

Still learning slang

 **Kyoka Jiro and Rikido Sato**

Jiro finished playing the song which received applause from Sato. Sato asked if he could get taught an instrument. "Well if I am going to teach you something it might as well be the drums." Jiro said. "Why the drums?" Sato asked. "Well Tokoyami plays the guitar and I play bass, we both can sing. I expected Tokoyami to be able to sing since he is part bird. So we need a drummer. We asked Shoji but he declined. Bakugo was also another choice but for obvious reasons we didn't ask him. So you seem like our best bet." Jiro explained. Sato tried to wrap his head around what she just said. "Well anyway we would have to practice outside of this experiment. Anyway I am taking a shower." Jiro walked into the bathroom. Sato turned back on the T.V. and continued watching shows like Master Chef.

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

They have been learning about each other for the longest time. Their favorite colors, foods, movies, shows, books, flowers, even types of cars. "Hey Ojiro you have any secrets?" Hagakure asked. "Not any I wouldn't like to share." He replied. "Come on we are dating I promise I won't say anything." Hagakure put on her puppy eyes forgetting he couldn't see that but he gave in regardless. "Okay, remember when everyone tried to figure out who broke that vase in the common area?" Ojiro said. Hagakure shook her head in agreement. This excited Hagakure hearing a secret from him. "Well, I and Shoji broke it. What happened was we came back from a café and I was drinking green tea on the way back. We stepped in and my tail went all crazy and Shoji was surprised and my tail hit the vase and Shoji fell on it. That how he knew about the whole green tea thing." Ojiro was looking rather modest telling her this. Hagakure was in shock with what she heard. She felt like it was required of her to tell him a secret. "Well I guess I should tell a secret of mines. I always walk around naked. Even if you don't see me. I just don't like wearing clothes all the time." Hagakure blushed slightly after what she just said. This made a bit of sense to Ojiro since someone is always eating out his bag of chips every time he eats them in the common area.

 **Tenya Iida and Denki Kaminari**

Kaminari and Iida both were bored and had nothing to do. Until they looked over and saw the controllers on the bed. They went back to play Fortnite.

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

They finished the movie. However, they both were getting tired despite the fact that it was almost 9 p.m. So they went to bed. Shoji texted Koda good night. Aoyama noticed Shoji texting and already knew who he was talking to. HE smiled and let him have his fun. A few minutes later and he heard a small shriek and looked at Shoji to see blood seeping through his mask. "What happened?" Aoyama asked. "It nothing." Shoji looked away and finished up texting and put away his phone. Aoyama wasn't the smartest person in the world but he put two and two together and realized what happened. "Have fun with your special picture before going back to bed. Shoji was beet red when he heard that. This made Shoji very aroused. So he looked at the nudes and took care of his business. This made him fall asleep after he finished.


	19. Hour 10

**There won't be any Shoji and Aoyama section until the next morning since they fell asleep. Just a reminder of that. Also the Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero section for the next two chapters was inspired by chadtayor020. Thanks for the inspiration.**

 **Hour 10**

 **Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero**

Sero was reading the magazine with Mineta until he just got bored of it. Mineta noticed that he stopped reading but didn't pay him any mind and continued reading. He turned on the TV to find something interesting to watch. He flipped through the channels to finally settle on a screening of Spiderman Homecoming. Sero hasn't heard of Spiderman so this intrigued him. He saw him swinging around with his webs and started taking mental notes. He saw how he moved, his fighting style, and how he used his webs. He noticed that he was shooting burst of webs in the movie. "Hey Mineta?" "What do you need?" "You think I can shoot burst of tape from my elbows?" Sero ask. Mineta stops and puts down the magazine. "I am not sure I mean it is possible. Maybe if your hero costume cuts the tape to a certain point it can be a Tape Burst Shot." Mineta replies. "Hey thanks, your smarter than you look and act." Sero smiles. "I mean I was number 9 in the written exams." Mineta boastfully says. Sero scratched his head smiling at him. "Well I need to request a costume upgrade. But until then, I need to learn martial arts. Maybe Ojiro will be willing to teach me. Oh yeah YouTube exist!" Sero grabs his phone and pulls up martial arts for beginners. He begins training. "Hey Mineta, you should totally join me." Sero said. "Nah I'm good." Mineta got his magazine back and began to start reading before it was interrupted by Sero's antics. "I would suggest you do. No woman wants a weak man. Look at Ojiro he is physically strong which probably helped him get Hagakure. I know you want to get with Asui bro." Sero winked before continuing his video. Mineta started thinking about Sero's offer before accepting it. Little did he know that she was with a certain bird.

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

They both get out of the shower very refreshed. Uraraka felt super happy that she got the man of her dreams. Midoriya was happy he got the right girl this time. They both climb into bed and watch a scary movie. Neither of them bothered to put on clothes since they got comfortable with each other very quickly. Uraraka snuggled up on Midoriya's chest and she played the movie.

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

Bakugo decided that he was going to bed. It was getting late and he didn't want to wake up tired. Ashido on the other hand wanted to stay up as long as possible. "I don't care what you do! Just keep it quiet!" Bakugo shouted. Ashido hopped back on Fortnite to see Iida and Kaminari are on it. She joined them and they played. "Kaminari, give me some bandages I need them." She whispered. "Why are you whispering?" "Because Bakugo is sleeping and he told me to be quiet." They continued playing until Iida and Kaminari both decided to go to bed. Which lead Ashido to go to bed. She climbed into an empty bed. However, she had a sinister idea. She climbed into Bakugo's bed and snuggled up with him. She fell asleep very quickly.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

Asui's phone was buzzing. Asui picked it up to see who was calling her. It was her parents calling her. "Hello dad how are you?" "I'm doing find how is my little frog doing?" "I'm doing okay I'm hanging out with my boyfriend." The other line went completely silent. Tokoyami was slightly concerned hearing that. "Boyfriend?" "Yes." "I'll call you back." Her father hung up the phone. "Um what was that about?" Tokoyami asked a bit concerned. "I am not 100% sure. I hope it isn't anything bad. Oh speaking of which I need to take another shower." She got up from Tokoyami's lap. She removed her shirt and pants to reveal her green matching underwear. She walked towards the bathroom. "Aren't you coming?" Asui put her finger on her chin and smiled. "OH YEAH HE'S COMING ALRIGHT!" Dark Shadow came out and said. Tokoyami immediately went red face. "I'll be there in a minute." "Okay." She was about to walk in until her phone rang again. She walked back and sat in Tokoyami's lap not really caring about how red his face was she found it very amusing and cute. She laid her head on her chest. HE was blushing profusely but he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to relax. She answered the phone and began the conversation. "Hello dad." "Hello Tsuyu, I want to talk about your boyfriend." "Okay what would you like to know about him?" "Is he a part of your class?" "Yes" "Is he one of the strong ones in your class?" "Yes he is" "Does he have an emitter quirk?" "Yes he does?" "Okay final question. Was he in the top four in that Sports Festival?" "Yes he was." "So it's that Bakugo kid? Please say no." This blew back Asui and Tokoyami so hard. Even Dark Shadow was shocked when he heard that. "No it isn't, it's Tokoyami." "Oh…wait you mean that kid with the bird head." Tokoyami felt a bit hurt by that remark. Asui noticed this and rubbed his feathers. This calmed both of them down. She acknowledged that he was the one. "Oh thank god. I was so scared to have to deal with him. I like the bird kid he seems level headed like you. I believe you mentioned him before after your exam. I am glad you found someone. I would love to meet him." Asui then got an idea. "He's right here if you want to speak with him." "Oh okay I would like to chat with him." Asui handed Tokoyami the phone but put it on speaker. "Hello Mr. Asui." "Hello, Tokoyami I am happy that my daughter is with you. I hope you two have fun with each other. Just not too much. In that event, use protection and never tell us. Anyways that all I had to say. Have a nice night." Asui's dad hung up the phone before he could get a word out. Even if he had the time he wouldn't know what to say. "Sorry Fumi-kun, just like me, my parents are very direct with their thoughts. This caused me problems with me and my two siblings." Asui giggled at the conversation. "Oh yeah, I guess you would have to get that part of your personality from somewhere." Tokoyami replied. Asui decided to take her shower by herself. Which was completely okay with Tokoyami. Dark Shadow was mildly upset because he wanted Tokoyami to get some kind of action. What he didn't know was she already had a plan to have a good night with him.

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima**

"Okay Todoroki if you are going to greet me what are you going to say?" Kirishima asked. "What's up dude?" Todoroki said in a monotone voice. Kirishima gave up trying to make him change his voice. He was making impressive progress with his use of slang. "Your doing great Todoroki." Kirishima praised. "Thanks bro." Todoroki replied hoping he used the right terms. Kirishima gave a thumbs up to show that he did use the right words.

 **Rikido Sato and Kyoka Jiro**

Jiro walked back out of the shower to see Sato watching T.V. "You're watching more of that show?" Jiro asked. Sato shook his head yes. Jiro didn't judge and continued on about her business. She put on her Pajamas(they were purple with music notes all over them) and went and sat next to Sato and continued watching the show.

 **Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

"Ojiro?" "Yes?" "I want to go to bed now." "Okay want me to tuck you in?" "No I want you in the bed with me." Hagakure got up and pulled him to a hug. "I love you and don't want to be away from you." Hagakure kissed Ojiro and he reciprocated the kiss. They both fell into a deep sleep in each other's embrace.

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida**

They continued to play Fortnite until they saw Ashido join them. They continued playing. "Hey Iida, I need some help. Me and Ashido are pinned against a full squad." Kaminari was hopping around trying not to die. Ashido built a fort to protect them until Iida got there. "Okay I am here and ready to help." Iida said shooting up the place. They manage to take out the quad and win the game. "YEAH VICTORY ROYALE!" Kaminari jumped up and down in excitement. "Yeah that was a very exciting match. Anyway we should go to bed. It is well almost 10 o' clock." As much as Kaminari wanted to disagree with him he knew he had a hard time getting up in the morning. "Okay adios Ashido." "Bye bye Kaminari". Then they went to bed.


	20. Hour 11

**This is the last chapter for this night. The rest will resume at either Hour 6 or Hour 7. I don't know yet.**

 **Hour 11**

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

They both fell asleep during the movie.

 **Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero**

They were training. "Hey Mineta?" "What?" "What do you see in Asui exactly?" Sero asked. Mineta stopped moving at the thought of the question. "Well?" Sero stopped training and paused the video. Mineta was about to speak but kept his mouth to collect his thoughts. "Her oppai!" Mineta said proudly. Sero lost the smile on his face. "Are you serious?" Sero asked not believing what he heard. "I mean that's part of it. Her waist, legs, and she looks very pretty." Mineta was lost in his own fantasies thinking about Asui. "Dude, I am going to be real with you." Sero said pretty seriously. Mineta was assuming Sero was going to say something similar but he was completely shock with what he heard. "That's a pretty scummy reason to like someone." Sero said. "What? Don't pretend you don't find her attractive." Mineta retorted. "I mean yeah she is attractive and all that but you are just after her for her body. I couldn't do something like that." Sero rebutted. "That's bull crap, frankly I don't really care." Mineta was firm in his position. "You know, this is a good time to ask this question." Sero was getting a bit agitated because of Mineta's reasoning. "What is it?" "Why do you feel the need to be a pervert all the time? I have met low-key perverts who aren't always focus on women but you are just a whole level above them." Sero finished. Mineta just froze at his question. He actually lost feeling in his legs from it. Then tears started forming in his eyes. "Mineta are you okay?" Sero went up to Mineta to comfort him. "Remember when I told you I live with my grandparents?" Mineta asked. Sero was baffled by the seemingly random question. "Uh yeah why?" "There is a reason why I live there. My parents are in jail." Hot tears started rolling down his cheek. "Dude, I am so sorry I didn't know this happened to you." Sero was apologizing to Mineta. "I never told you why there were in there." Mineta's voice sort of deepen which scared Sero. "Why are they in there?" Sero asked tentatively. "It happened when I was 6. I came home from school. My parents weren't home, which was normal since they have work. They came home a little earlier than usual. I noticed that they were carrying beer bottles. Later that day, some of my parent's friends came over and they started drinking. I stayed in my room watching Pokémon. They were up there for about an hour and a half. I heard them leave and decided to leave my room. I don't like my parent's friends. They always let off a weird creepy vibe. My parents were definitely drunk when I came up there. My dad greeted me with slurred speech. So did my mom. She kissed me on the lips. I was confused as to why that happened. I pushed her off a bit not understanding what I just did. My mom got upset and my dad noticed what happened. Then they….forced themselves on to me." Mineta was full blown crying after saying that. Sero was astonished on what happened to Mineta. He knew that Mineta wasn't much of a hugging type but he knew he needed it. Sero hugged Mineta and surprisingly Mineta hugged back. He cried into his shirt until Mineta fell asleep. Sero put him in his bed and left him alone. Sero sat and thought about what he hear. Then everything made sense. "He isn't a pervert just because he wants to be. He's one because that is his outlet to deal with that stress." Sero felt bad for his grape-hair buddy. "There is no way he is getting Asui. Even if she knew about his past, it wouldn't change anything. She would still go after Tokoyami." Sero thought back to a conversation he had with Asui a few weeks ago.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Asui!" "Hello Sero." "You know Mineta likes you right?" This shocked Asui a little bit. "No I did, but I don't like him." "That's what I thought. Why don't you like anyway?" "Firstly, he is a pervert and that will cause trust issues in our hypothetical relationship. Also as a person he is pretty much the equivalent of a coward. I like guys with confidence. Also I am not exactly on board with dating someone of his height. Not that it matters or anything I just prefer someone a little taller. Physical appearance doesn't matter to me it is just an added factor. I also this he would just be able to touch me whenever he pleases. That why I like Tokoyami, he is confident, not self-centered, pretty humble person, and he is hot. Most importantly he isn't a perv. Even if he does change, it wouldn't change my feelings for Tokoyami." Asui finished up her statement with a smile. "Well, that answers my second question. Well good luck with him just don't break his heart. If he has one." They both said their goodbyes and moved on with their day.

 **Back to the Present**

"Hopefully this rejection makes his see the error of his ways…" Sero finishes before going to bed.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow was in a middle of a discussion. "I think it would be cool if we could separate bodies." Dark Shadow commented. "I concur, it would increase our effectiveness on the battlefield." Tokoyami agreed. "And in the bedroom." Dark Shadow joked. "Please don't make jokes like that." Tokoyami shuddered at the thought of him and Dark Shadow with Asui. ( **Okay any questions brought up in this chapter is a legitimate question I have. I would like to have some answers for this.** ) "Hey Tokoyami, if I am present during a 'special session' between you and Asui would that be a threesome." "Something like that won't happen unless you want the matches." Tokoyami started blushing at the thought of Asui. Asui heard the conversation in the shower. "Those two can get in heated debates. Kero" Asui giggled. She finished up her shower. She saw the towel on the ground and picked it up. "I won't need this." She threw the towel on the shower rack and walked to the door. "Hey Fumi-kun?" Asui shouted. "Yes, Tsuppy?" "I'm coming out of the shower." "Okay" Tokoyami replied. "I'll bet you 3 hours of silence that she comes out with nothing on." Dark Shadow betting his master. "Okay, if you win, you can be as noisy as you want tomorrow." Tokoyami thought he already won the bet. Asui walked out with no clothes on just her hair covering up more intimate parts of her body. "!" Both Dark Shadow and Tokoyami were thinking. She walked up to Tokoyami with a bright smile. Tokoyami did notice that she was walking a bit seductively towards him. She climbed in the bed with him and cuddled up into his chest. "Tokoyami?" Asui said. "Yes?" Tokoyami replied. "I want to go to bed." Asui said. Tokoyami was pretty relieved that she said that. It wasn't that he wouldn't do that with her it's just he thought it was too early in their relationship to so something like that. "Um okay, I guess it is getting late." Tokoyami went to put up his book. Asui walked up to Tokoyami and hugged him with her naked body. "Can I sleep with you?" Asui asked. "OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Dark Shadow interrupts. Tokoyami was pretty furious at Dark Shadow for doing this to him but he couldn't do anything about this at that point. "Um sure let me just get more comfortable." Tokoyami took of his clothes and reached for his bag. Just then Asui's tongue grabbed Tokoyami's wrist. He didn't know what happened until he heard her say 2 words. "No Clothes." Asui smiled. "This cute girl is going to be the death of me." Tokoyami thought. He went into bed with his underwear on. He reached for the blanket until her tongue grabbed his wrist again. "I said no clothes." She pointed at his underwear. This was a very awkward situation for Tokoyami. He was already uncomfortable with him sharing a bed with a girl let alone her being naked. Asui got tired of it and took of his underwear for him. He just climbed into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her and fell into a deep sleep. "I am going to surprise him when he wakes up." Asui thought as she snuggles back into his chest and falls asleep.

 **Rikido Sato and Kyoka Jiro**

"Hey Sato. Turn off the T.V. I want to go to bed." Jiro climbed to one of the empty beds that she put her guitar on. Sato obeyed her commands and turned off the T.V. He changed into his pajamas. (Orange onesie with cakes and cookies all over it.) He climbed into the other one. "Night Jiro" Sato said. "Night Sugar Queen." Jiro joked. She was going to call him that for now on. Sato laughed a little before sleeping.

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima**

"Kiri, I am ready to go to bed." Todoroki yawned. Kirishima agreed and took a shower. Todoroki grabbed a plain white t-shirt and sweat pants. Kirishima leaves the shower with his pajamas on. (Red pajamas with red R all over it.) "Who stills wears pajamas." Todoroki thought. Kirishima climbed into bed and turned off the lights. Todoroki took his shower thinking. "I wonder what Yayarozu is doing?" He climbed onto the other bed and bid Kirishima a good night. Kirishima was already asleep though.

 **Koji Koda and Momo Yayarozu**

They both went to bed during the T.V. show they were watching.


	21. Hour 19

**I decided to start at 6 A.M. going to 7 A.M. I am going to wake up 2 pairs every chapter until they all are awake. Have fun reading**

 **Hour 19**

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

Shoji tend to wake up at the ungodly hour of 6 o' clock. He wakes up and prepares for the day. Aoyama on the other hand needs his sleep to stay 'fabulous'. Shoji goes to take a shower. His mind is filled with the thoughts of that Koda told him last night. "I wonder what changed him." Shoji contemplated Koda's change of heart. He continued his train of thought even out of the shower. He would have texted Koda but it was pretty early to text him. He wasn't exactly sure how long he stayed up last night. He continued drying off himself with one of Aoyama's silk towels. "How can he afford this stuff?" Shoji put the towel o the rack and put on his clothes. He just sat there listening to the silence of the room.

 **Koji Koda and Momo Yayarozu**

Koji and Yayarozu both woke up to the alarm that Yayarozu normally set. "Oh man, I am so sorry I forgot to deactivate my alarm." Yayarozu apologized for interrupting Koda's sleep. "Its fine, I like waking up early." Koda smiled. They both prepared for the day. Koda fed his bunny carrots he packed. Yayarozu took a shower. They both decided to watch Animal Planet. Koda was going to text Shoji later knowing he likes his morning text.


	22. Hour 20

**So sorry I haven't been posting on this story for a while. Been busy with another story if you follow me The Avian Fist. Anyway here is the next pair.**

 **Hour 20**

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

Bakugo doesn't like to wake up early but something was on top of him that made him wake up. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ashido on top of him. "What the Fuck!" Bakugo shouted. Ashido woke up immediately and feel out of the bed. She hit her head on the ground and backed up a bit before getting up. "Why the hell were you in my bed?!" Bakugo was about to lose all common sense. "Because I could!" Ashido shouted before running into the bathroom. She locked the door before Bakugo could get in. "I swear to god I will break this door down if you don't let me in right now!" Bakugo shouted.

Ashido kept the door closed refusing to let the blonde in. "Not until you calm down!" Ashido laughed. Bakugo got more and more infuriated by the alien queen. He just decided to wait her out and left the bathroom door. He went to put on some clothes he packed. A white shirt with and explosion on it. Cargo shorts with a few tears in it. He just sat on the bed waiting out the girl.

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima**

Kirishima got up feeling very refreshed after a good night sleep. He hopped out of bed and walked straight into the bathroom. He brushed his sharp teeth and took care of his uncooperative hair. "It's times like this where I wish I left my hair down." Kirishima grimaced. He walked out and put on a red outfit. From head to toe. Todoroki was still sleeping so he decided to go on his phone to look on Instagram.

He saw that Ashido posted a picture and Mineta the pervert commented on it. Kirishima liked the picture and started at the two loves of his life. Yep Kirishima was bisexual and had a massive crush on both Ashido and Bakugo. The issue was he didn't know which one he would pick. He tried to hold off on his feeling for both of them. He kept scrolling down Instagram and liking every post he saw.

 **Momo Yayarozu and Koji Koda**

Yayarozu and Koda were still watching TV.

 **Yuga Aoyama and Mezo Shoji**

Shoji got a bit hungry and wanted something to eat. Now he doesn't like to indulge himself into things but he was pretty hungry. So he looked through his bag to see if he packed any food. He manage to find a chocolate bar. Shoji loved chocolate so much. He doesn't like to show it since he isn't a materialistic person. He ate the chocolate and sat back down feeling better about his stomach.

 **Again sorry this chapter was so late!**


	23. Hour 21

**Hour 21**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

Asui felt a poke on the back of her leg. It felt warm as it kept pulsating. Asui tried to squirm her way around to avoid the foreign object but it just wouldn't move. Eventually, Asui grew tired and got up she removed the covers to see something she was a bit excited to see. Tokoyami's genitals were rock solid. "Wow wonder what he is dreaming about." Asui went to get a closer look at it. She looked at the girth of his pride. "He is so big." Asui poked it a bit. Tokoyami winced at the touch as he was sleeping. Asui started caressing it more and more. She gently rubbed it before using her tongue. "Maybe he will like to wake up like this." Asui told herself. She used her tongue to rub up and down on Tokoyami. She eventually attempted to put it down into her mouth. It was a hard fit at first but she manage by some miracle to fit it all in her mouth. She choked a bit before getting a constant pace going. Tokoyami was slightly woken up by Asui's antics. He felt immediate pleasure as he woke up. He was moaning softly as he looked to see what his special girl was doing. "Tsuppy!" Tokoyami froze. Asui went further down which was the boiling point for Tokoyami. He released deep into her throat. She took it out as it squirted all over her face. There was a bit of a silence. Tokoyami was as red as a tomato. "I see you liked that." Asui flirtatiously played around on his chest. "Do you want to continue?"

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

Ashido was getting kind of bored sitting in the bathroom. Bakugo was still waiting on Ashido to come out. After 30 minutes, Bakugo just stopped caring and laid back down. Ashido gave up as well and crept out the bathroom. "So you finally decided to come out the bathroom huh?" Bakugo scolded the pink girl. "Yeah listen I want to apologize for invading your privacy

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

Shoji decided to text Koda a good morning.

 **Private Messages**

 **MS: Good Morning Koda**

 **KK: Morning baby**

 **MS: Using informal nicknames? Sounds a bit uncharacteristic for you.**

 **KK: I'm just trying to be more open about my feeling towards you.**

 **MS: Well no harm in that.**

 **KK: You enjoyed my special pictures?**

 **MS: / I did indeed**

 **KK: You will get a full display tonight ;)**

 **MS: I look forward to it**

 **KK: Same here**

 **KK: Love you**

 **MS: Love you too**

Shoji sat his phone down and relaxed. Little does he know that Aoyama was about to make his morning hectic.

 **Momo Yayarozu and Koji Koda**

Koda received a text from Shoji and he and Shoji texted for a few minutes before putting his phone away. "Talking to him?" Yayarozu asked. "Yeah, we are doing something tonight." Koda replied. "Aww that's cute, what would that be?" Yayarozu asked. Koda stared at her for a few seconds before processing the question. He went back to his blushing state. Yayarozu didn't understand at first until she remembered their conversation from last night. "Oh…. Well hope you have fun with that." Yayarozu forced a smile. Koda appreciated the encouragement. Even if it was on a weird topic.

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima**

Todoroki slowly woke up from a deep sleep. He was normally a light sleeper because of Endeavor's training. "You need to be alert at all times even in your sleep." That voice echoed in his mind. However, he slept very hard he didn't even know where he was for a few seconds. He looked over to see Kirishima on his phone. "Good morning Kirishima." Todoroki removed his blanket and got up. "Oh good morning Todoroki, how you sleep?" "Very comfortable." Todoroki went into the bathroom to freshen himself up. Kirishima turned on the T.V. He put on the hero report to see Endeavor on the top of it again. "Looks like he isn't letting anyone take his new position." Kirishima laughed to himself. Todoroki came out dressed with a standard white t-shirt and blue jeans. He joined him to see the number 2 hero Hawks. "He offered me a chance to be his intern." Todoroki said. "Really? That is so cool I don't think anyone else got a chance to train with a top hero." Kirishima was super impressed with how popular Todoroki was in the hero community. "Tokoyami took him up on his offer. I went to my father for my internship." Todoroki looked over at the awe-struck classmate. "Whoa you two are so luck!" "I guess." They both continued to watch the hero report.

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

Hagakure hates waking up early. Ojiro begs to differ as the early bird get the worm. Ojiro woke up not seeing anyone or not realizing where he was. He proceeded to attempt to get up but something was on top of him. He was utterly confused on what was happening. Flashes of yesterday revived his memory. "Oh yeah Hagakure is on top of me." Ojiro didn't want to disturb the sleeping girl so he laid back down wrapping his arms around her waist. In a matter of moments, Ojiro went back to sleep.


	24. Hour 22

**Wow this story is winding down fast. The end of the story is almost approaching. I have decided to wake up all the students just to cut down on who is awake and who isn't. There is going to be 2 more chapters pertaining to the story and an aftermath.**

 **Hour 22**

 **Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya**

Uraraka loves waking up early. It gives her a head start on the day. She sprung from the bed as memories from the previous day flooded her mind. She blushed a bit but shook it off and resumed her daily morning routine. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, put on some pink outfit, and then turned on the T.V. for the daily news. Midoriya was a bit slow waking up but he did. He didn't see Uraraka anywhere. He got up to look for her and heard the pitter patter of water hitting the tiling in the bathroom. He now knew where she was. He needed to get himself together before he can properly present himself. He always has bad bedhead so he combed and sprayed his hair. Midoriya sat on the bed just on his phone waiting for Uraraka to finish.

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

Ashido apologized to Bakugo after the eventful wake up. "It's whatever. Don't do it again understand." Bakugo stared at her with a dirty look. She wasn't scared at the slightest but decided to play along anyways. "I understand." Ashido went back to bed to chill out. Bakugo did a morning work-out since he had a large surplus of energy.

 **Eijiro Kirishima and Shouto Todoroki**

They both were watching the Hero Report as each hero appeared on T.V.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

Tokoyami couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. He had a girl give him oral sex without consent. He did enjoy it but this was a bit of a large step. "Um I don't know w-what to say." Tokoyami stuttered at the smirking frog girl. "We can continue if you wish. I just thought it would be a good way to wake you up." Asui stuck her tongue out giving him an innocent pouting look. Tokoyami didn't know how to say no to such a face. "I am rather uncomfortable taking such a large step in our relationship." Tokoyami manage to get that out. Asui put her tongue back and smiled at him. "Don't worry I understand." Asui hopped off the bed and went to take a shower. "Are you coming?" Asui gestured him to come with her. Naturally, he would have denied it but he felt a bit bold and decided to join her.

 **Momo Yayarozu and Koji Koda**

Koda went to feed his bunny some carrots he packed. Yayarozu went and pulled out a snack cake. "You know it isn't completely healthy to eat that kind of stuff early in the morning." Koda advised. "I know but it help my quirk since it uses fat lipid so I sometimes need to put on a bit of weight to keep producing my objects." Yayarozu explained. Koda completely understood and stayed out of her business and continued to feed his bunny.

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

Hagakure was slowly waking up. She put her hand on Ojiro's chest not knowing he was there. She opened her eyes as the sun beamed through the window. She opened to see Ojiro snoring peacefully. "Such a cute boy." She kissed his cheek and caressed his tail playing with the hair on the tip of it. Unknowingly, that was tickling Ojiro. He started laughing which somewhat scared Hagakure. "Please stop tickling me!" Ojiro continued to go hysterical. Hagakure was a bit confused as she continued to play with the tail. She then realized what she was doing. "You like that?" Hagakure played with it making him go crazy with laughter. This continued until Hagakure got bored. Ojiro's sides were in great agony from laughing. "Nice way to wake up." Hagakure stood up and put on some clothes. Ojiro went to the bathroom to shower after his epidemic of laughter.

 **Hanta Sero and Minoru Mineta**

Mineta woke up with his face feeling a bit stiff. He tried to recall the event from last night that could have lead up to his stiffness. He couldn't come up with it. He just went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at the mirror to see his eyes were red and he had dried tears that ran down his cheek. "Did I cry in my sleep?" Mineta had no recollection from the events from the previous night. He just took a shower and put on some clothes. He turned on the T.V. to some of the more vulgar channels. He saw a love scene unfold. It was a man confessing his feelings and apologizing for any past wrongdoings. She forgave him and reciprocated his feelings. "Will something like that ever happen to me?" Mineta sat there looking at the love scene unfold. He started to feel a bit of rage from seeing the scene. He turned off the T.V. and unlocked his phone. He saw women in bikinis for his background and things started clicking in his mind. "Am I doomed to be alone forever?" Mineta started to have a reality check about himself. Sero was still snoring peacefully like at the final exams.

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama**

Shoji was sitting relaxing. Nothing but peace and quiet coming from the room. Until he hear an overdramatic yawn coming from Aoyama. "GOOD MORNING BEAUTIES!" Aoyama sprung up from bed and sped into the bathroom. Shoji was a bit surprised to see this. Aoyama shriek for the bathroom which caused panic from Shoji. He ran into the bathroom to see him looking at the mirror. "I look positively disgusting time to clean myself up." Aoyama proclaimed inform of the mirror. "Is he like this all the time?" Shoji asked himself. The morning continued with Aoyama's shrieks and proclamations of his beauty. "It's times like this where I wish I was either dead or a villain." Shoji thought. He pushed the villain thoughts out of his head as he would never go down that kind of route.

 **Rikido Sato and Kyoka Jiro**

Jiro woke up to the sweet sound of her alarm clock. She leaped off the bed and did a morning singing practice. She forgot that Sato was there and she shouted crazy loud. That would be the last time she shouted early in the morning.

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida**

Kaminari is a pretty basic person when he wakes up. He can't shower in the mornings because his quirk could cause him to electrocute himself, which is something that happened to him numerous times as a child. He normally got a rag and cleaned himself with that and he uses the shower to rinse himself off and get any other dirt or grime off his body. It was very quick but it was for his own protection. Iida was very strict about what time he woke up and got ready for the day. He woke up, did 10 push-ups to wake himself up. He couldn't do his morning jog since they were locked in. So he skipped that and took a shower. He didn't know that Kaminari was in there and he walked in on him. "AHHHH!" Kaminari shouted. Iida screamed back and this went back and forward for about 30 seconds before Iida shut the door. "I need to bleach my eye sockets." Iida said to himself.


	25. The Final Chapter

**I decided to combine Hour 23 and 24 since 24 wasn't going to be much of anything. The aftermath is here as well so this is the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed this journey through my first story.**

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida**

They both were too embarrassed to say anything to each other. It wasn't a very ideal situation for both of them. They sat on opposite sides of the room not looking at the other one. Iida decided to speak up. "I apologize for this situation. Please forgive me!" He bowed towards Kaminari hoping for forgiveness. "It's alright dude, I should have locked the door." Kaminari scratched the back of his head laughing slightly out of embarrassment. Iida soon joined him and they both laughed off this weird encounter. The remembered the 24 hours is almost up. "Hey we should start packing up." Kaminari stood up and started collecting his things. "I agree." Iida joined Kaminari collecting their possessions. "Hey Iida, Why do you have so many books?" Kaminari asked. "Because reading is a very interesting thing to do." Iida karate chopped the air. Kaminari shook his head slightly smiling. "Heh, well we all have our own definitions of fun." They finished packing. With that they heard the door click and open.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

Asui being the more comfortable one starts removing her clothing but does it in a more sensual way to tease her boyfriend. "Is she teasing me?" Tokoyami thought. He wasn't staring but he snuck in a glance every once in a while. Goth people have urges to every now and then. Asui wasn't oblivious to what Tokoyami was doing. She didn't mind at all it was actually cute to see that. She walked into the shower awaiting Tokoyami's arrival. Tokoyami was a bit nervous but Dark Shadow was trying to coach him through. "Dude don't be so scared and just do it." "Easy for you to say all you do is watch me do stuff." "Whatever, just don't screw this up!" Tokoyami just shut him up and continued into the shower with Asui. They started showering themselves before Asui took advantage of the situation. Asui likes messing with people and she know that the best way to mess with someone like Tokoyami is to be extremely direct with him. "Hey Fumi-kun, Can you help me clean?" Asui gave him the puppy eyes. "She is too cute." Tokoyami thought. He agreed and proceeded to clean her significant other. Once he was done he went to turn the shower but she stopped him. "Your turn." She gave the most sinister smile she could muster. Which turned to it being not that sinister, cuter then that. She started rubbing a black cloth all over his body. After that was done, they both left the shower and started to pack up. Tokoyami forgot that his hair was still white. He looked in the mirror and realized that. He had his contacts thought so it did matter too much but he is going to get his hair dyed. They packed up as Asui and Dark Shadow had a conversation. Tokoyami tried to cut it short since he knew the two was going to get into some kind of debate.

 **Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya**

Uraraka left the shower. She put on some jeans and a pink shirt. "Can't wait to get this day started." She walked out to see Midoriya on his phone. "Hey Deku." She walked over and kissed his cheek. Midoriya returned the kiss. "Morning Ochaco." He walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After Midoriya finished the doors suddenly unlocked. Midoriya wasn't decent enough to walk out or even be in the line of sight of the open door. "Hey Ochaco can you give me some of my clothes?" Midoriya asked urgently. Uraraka looked over and saw the door unlock and she threw wat she could find. He ended up with a purple shirt with a pair of khakis. Regardless it is better than nothing.

 **Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo**

After Bakugo's morning workout. He neatly put his objects back into his bag. Ashido did the same thing but was a bit messier with it. Bakugo was a bit annoyed because of his 'diagnosed' OCD. "Hey Pinky do you not know how to pack up." Bakugo walked over and packed her stuff for her. Ashido was a bit stunned but enjoyed Bakugo doing her work. Wonder if Kirishima would do this?" She said out loud. "Don't touch Kirishima he's mine." Bakugo snapped. "Oh no he is going to be mines." Ashido snapped back. They both looked at each other in a seething rage. She pushed him away and continued putting her stuff away giving Bakugo a very dirty look. "He is so mine" They both thought.

 **Yuga Aoyama and Mezo Shoji**

Shoji was beyond enraged by Aoyama's prancing around and talking. "I swear to god I am going to murder him." Shoji mumbled under his breath. Aoyama was using 2 hair blowers in one hand and a comb with a brush in the other. "Do you honestly do this every morning?" Shoji asked. "Of course I do, how else am I supposed to stay so fabulous!" He screeched. Shoji wanted to punch him so bad but refused to do so. "When is this day going to be over?" Shoji started thinking about one of the few things that makes him happy. Koda. "I can't wait to see me little animal prince again." Shoji thought. He didn't realized he mumbled it out loud and Aoyama hear it. "Your animal prince huh?" Aoyama repeated. Shoji shot his eyes open and looked at Aoyama who had a smile on his face. Shoji was super scared he would say something about it. "Cute nickname for Koda. Hope you two stay happy." Aoyama then resumed his horrid activities. "I may not like him but at least he is respectful." Shoji thought. As Aoyama was finishing up, the door opened. Shoji not bringing anything but his phone just walked out. Aoyama on the other hand, he had to scurry to pack up all his things. Shoji noticed a figure rushing towards him. He soon realized who it was. Koda hopped on to his boyfriend. Shoji caught Koda with minimal effort. "I love you Mezo." Koda kissed his cheek. Shoji used one of his arms to kiss him on the lips. "I love you too, Koji."

 **Hanta Sero and Minrou Mineta**

Mineta was sitting on the bed looking down. He started to feel a bit of change in himself. Not sure how much but it was there. Sero finally wakes up. "Hey Mineta *yawn* what time is it?" Mineta looks on his phone to see it was almost time to leave. "Shoot we got to get our stuff together." Mineta and Sero both scurried out of bed and ran to get their stuff together. The door click open and they both bolted out of there tripping over each other and landing in a big mess. They manage to get themselves up before anyone noticed.

 **Rikido Sato and Kyoka Jiro**

Sato was rolling on the ground holding his ears. "Oh man dude I am so sorry." Jiro ran over to him to apologize. Jiro knew how to take care of things like this. She guided him to the bathroom and turned on the sink and dipped her fingers in the chilly water. "Okay Sato this is going to feel very weird." Sato didn't hear what she said. Jiro stuck her wet finger into his ear. He jumped from the touch but soon was able to hear again. "Hey I'm not deaf anymore." Sato smiled before his stomach rumbled. "Sounds like you're hungry." Jiro laughed slightly.

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima**

It was almost time for them to leave. "Okay dude I think we should start packing." Kirishima said. "Alright man." Todoroki replied. "Wow you are using slang properly. I must be a great teacher." Kirishima felt very good about himself. "I guess you are." Todoroki smiled slightly. They started packing up their belongings until Kirishima reminded Todoroki of something. "So you ready to kiss Yayarozu?" Kirishima nudged. Todoroki nearly forgot about that but he wasn't going to admit it. "Oh um I guess, I am a slight bit nervous doing this." Todoroki admitted. "Come on dude it isn't that hard. I mean I did it with Ashido before." Kirishima let slip out. "Oh you and Ashido are a couple now?" Todoroki asked. "I must have missed that." Todoroki thought. "No no no it was a completely different situation." Kirishima tried to retract his statement. Todoroki just shook his head waiting for the doors to unlock.

 **Momo Yayarozu and Koji Koda**

Yayarozu and Koda were packing up their belongings. Koda went to talk to his bunny. "Okay buddy get ready for packing." With that the bunny turned himself into a plushy. Yayarozu looked at this phenomenon extremely crazy. "What the?" Yayarozu walked over to look at the plushy. She felt it, it felt just like the real thing. "How did it do that?" Yayarozu was completely mind blown by this. "Oh my bunny has a quirk called Plushy. When you command it to turn into one he does it. Makes it easy to pack him up. Just can't keep him one forever." Koda smiled putting the plushy in his bag. "Oh yeah animals can get quirks too." Yayarozu remembered. "Wait what about principal Nezu? Can't you control him with your quirk?" "As far as that goes, I probably could however, he is a whole lot smarter than me so that would be an issue. But I don't see a reason why I should attempt to control him." Koda explained. "Cool." Yayarozu smiled. After a few moments, they heard the door click and open. They exit to see the rest of their classmates. Koda immediately ran over to see Shoji.

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro**

They both prematurely pack their things so they can leave sooner. Ojiro asked Hagakure on a date to a nearby restaurant. She of course accepted his offer. Now they both are lying in bed waiting for the doors to unlock.

 **Aftermath**

 **Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro- They both stayed together after the 24 hours. After they both graduated from U.A. moved to France and became France's top hero pair.**

 **Kyoka Jiro and Rikido Sato- Their relationship didn't change too much after the experiment. They occasionally talked revolving about their feelings but they stayed pretty neutral. Jiro did end up dating Kaminari for it not to pan out since Jiro became a world renowned artist. Jiro ended up marrying a man from her Russian tour. Sato became a celebrity chef and food critic. He moved to France with Ojiro and Hagakure and he is one of the top heroes there. He married another girl from France.**

 **Denki Kaminari and Tenya Iida- Iida and Kaminari both became a video game duo. They went pro but Iida was less committed to it than Kaminari and they split up. After Kaminari's break-up with Jiro, he went into a down spiral of self-doubt. He still was fighting crime but he was less motivated. He ran back into Jiro on one of her tours and they both caught up. Kaminari attempted to convince her to come back to him. She rejected him. He started to doubt his abilities altogether but Aizawa help him through his recovery and he started to feel better and got back his mojo. He went back to his video game career and dominates some of the world's best video gamers. Iida on the other hand, he works hard saving people and upholding the Iida family name. He opened his own martial arts studio to teach students with non-combative quirks how to fight. He ended up marrying Hastume since she was always pestering him to hang out with her.**

 **Shouto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima- Todoroki and Kirishima became closer as friends. They eventually became a hero team along with Bakugo. They split up after Kirishima and Bakugo had an incident. Kirishima ended up dating Ashido for a period of time. They went on a break before going back out. They had a few kids. Todoroki aimed to become number 1. He moved to America and worked to become the number one hero there. He moved back to Japan and made up with Endeavor. He and Yayarozu dated during their time in U.A. but split up after they graduated. They went back out after Todoroki moved back and they got married.**

 **Katsuki Bakugo and Mina Ashido- Bakugo and Ashido both started to have a rivalry towards who will capture Kirishima's heart. Ashido ended up winning. They had a break with each other after a party incident that resulted in Bakugo and Kirishima making out. Kirishima apologized and Ashido forgave him. Bakugo refocused on becoming the number 1 hero which he is constantly fighting over with Todoroki and Midoriya. It is always fluctuating between the three. Bakugo and Camie both started dating. They got married and had a very powerful child with explosive illusions.**

 **Hanta Sero and Minoru Mineta- Sero goes on to become a great hero in South America with his new abilities with his tape. He keeps in touch with Mineta since they both became best friends. Sero is the number one hero is South America. Mineta became less of a pervert after the experiment. He soon after was back to his old antics. He asked out Asui before being ultimately rejected in the public eye. It was a huge blow to his pride. He became a hero who is ostracized by society for his perverted methods. He retired early but still is legally registered as a pro hero. He spends him time in China with monks to hopefully rid himself of his sexual desires. He became a more capable hero and went back into action in China and became a successful hero in China.**

 **Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami- They became a very cute couple. They grouped together to become the Beast tile Duo. They don't have a particular agency. They get paid from every country. They travel around the world saving people which puts them pretty high on the social scale for global heroes. The two got married at 22 but refrained from having children until they found a nice place to settle. They met up with some of their old classmates from U.A. Tokoyami ran back into Hawk's after finding out he is on his deathbed after his cover was blown. Tokoyami then continued where Hawks left off and Asui was there to join him. They took down the League of Villains along with any of their previous classmates that lived in Japan. They decided to stay in Japan and have kids there.**

 **Momo Yayarozu and Koji Koda- Yayarozu and Koda became very friendly towards each other. Yayarozu started dating Todoroki until he moved to America. She focused more and more on becoming a better hero. After Todoroki came back. They got married. Koda and Shoji both stayed together after U.A. they both worked in the same agency and became great heroes. Koda wanted to move to Africa where his quirk would be more useful. So they moved to South Africa. They became great heroes. They adopted 2 kids from a nearby orphanage.**

 **Mezo Shoji and Yuga Aoyama- Aoyama and Shoji was driven further apart from this ordeal. They didn't attempt to talk to each other at the slightest. Aoyama became a male fashion model who travels Asia modeling from different brands. Aoyama did get married to another model that he worked with. Shoji moved to South America with Koda. Shoji wanted to have kids but knew they both weren't capable of having kids. They adopted 2 kids Kiki Shoji and Neso Shoji. Koda wanted them to have Shoji's last name. They got married and became the Shoji family. They did become a very controversial hero team in Africa for their homosexuality. It did die down after a while.**

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka- They both continued dating. Uraraka became the successful hero she needed to be so she could support her family. Midoriya ended up fighting All for One and defeating him with help of a bunch of allies from U.A. After the ViHe War was over. They continued their lives and got married. They had one kid. Midoriya passed One for All to his child who already had a quirk that allowed fire manipulation that turned purple.**

 **Quick Note: The ViHe war was a war that broke out in Japan with Heroes and the League of Villains. (I may consider writing a story about that war. If I get enough request for it) In that event it won't be a continuation since there was lie a whole bunch of spoilers on who won and everything. Anyway I want to say thanks for the support on this story. This was the very first story I wrote and it was a very huge success. I didn't think this story would get so popular so fast. I am glad for all the reviews and I hope you all check out my other stories. Go Beyond Plus Ultra.**


	26. Good News Announcement

**Hello all who loved my story. I really enjoyed writing this story so I have decided to make one shots with this story just to have some sort of fun with it. There will be one posted later today regarding a special two. So hope all of you guys enjoy it.**


	27. Multi Sexual Encounter

**Like I said I am posting this story. This is also going to be its own story. I had a little help (By little I mean a whole lot of help) writing this mainly because I am inexperience in how homosexual intercourse works. I may be bisexual but I don't know everything.**

Shoji groggily got up on a bright Saturday morning. He yawn pretty silently as he wasn't an over eccentric person when it comes to waking up. He shifted his arm to accidently poke something warm and soft. He looked over to see his beloved boyfriend sleeping. He checked his surroundings to see that he wasn't in his room. He noticed his shirt was in a chair across the room. The memories of last night then started flushing in as he looked at him. He internally smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before getting out of bed.

 ***Flashback***

It was a couple of hours after the experiment was over. Many of the students were talking about how their time with their partner was. Other just blatantly disregarded the whole experiment. Koda and Shoji decided to skip on the festivities along with 2 other pairs but that is a story for another day.

They retreated to Koda's room since it was more comfortable for Koda. They got comfortable sitting on his bed. They kept a little distance between each other. They started talking about to each other about their time in the experiment.

"Shoji how was your time with Aoyama?" Koda asked. "I don't mean to be rude to him but it wasn't enjoyable on my part. He is a pretty annoying person after a few hours. Especially in the morning." Shoji shuddered at the memory of Aoyama's annoying singing.

"Well I probably should tell you about my time with Yayarozu." Koda said looking away slightly. "No I am curious about how your time was." Shoji insisted.

"Well we watch a bunch of animal based shows. Played Animal Jams and a whole bunch of stuff. I also found out about her daily diet, it is very weird but it helps her." Koda smiled. Koda smiled always made Shoji feel elated.

The room was getting a bit hot for Shoji's comfort. "Hey Koda, how come your room is a lot hotter than usual?" "I'm not sure, I am not really bothered by it." Koda replied. Shoji wasn't very comfortable in extreme heat. He started to slowly remove his shirt to let some air in. Koda noticed what Shoji was doing and asked to help him.

"Hey I can help you with your shirt." Koda crawled over to Shoji started unbuttoning his shirt. Shoji was heavily blushing at his actions. Koda moved his hand across Shoji's heart and felt his increasing heartbeat.

This slightly concerned Koda to the point of asking him about it. "Shoji are you okay? Your heartbeat in going pretty quickly." Koda asked. Shoji was very embarrassed to say anything. "Sorry I am just a bit flustered by you touching me in such a way." Shoji admitted.

Koda was starting to blush as well but decided to take advantage of this. "Well…" Koda finished taking off his shirt and sat it in his chair. " _How about I touch you more?_ " Koda put on his best seductive face in attempt to convince Shoji.

Shoji was already convinced but couldn't say anything. Seeing Koda looking like this was very erotic for someone like him. All he could do was shake his head.

Koda started to kiss all over his chest regain and received moans from his 6 armed partner. Koda touched all over his upper body trying not to move so fast. Shoji went removed Koda from his chest and used his arm to kiss him on the lips. Koda started making out with it which just made Shoji more turned on.

Koda moved and sat on him lap in a heel sitting like position and continued to make out with Shoji. They both were extremely turned on.

"Hey do you mind if I took of my shirt?" Koda asked. "I would love that." Shoji replied. Koda removed his shirt revealing his body. Shoji couldn't hold back his erection and it poked at Koda's backside. Koda didn't notice it at first until he moved back a little and felt it more. Koda blushed at the gesture from Shoji's body but decided to tease him a bit.

He went to remove Shoji's pants and boxers and throw them on the ground. Koda looked at it with amazement. "It's better seeing it a second time." Koda thought. He ran his finger across the genitals for a little while.

Shoji was getting beyond restless and tired of Koda teasing him. "Koji please…." Shoji begged slightly. Koda realized what he was doing to his partner and decided to take action. He slowly put Shoji's member inside his mouth.

Shoji moaned out loud at the contact. Koda continued to suck him off what made Koda want to remove his pants because his erection was starting to become uncomfortable. This continued for a few moments before Shoji started to feel something.

"Koda I'm…" Koda heard him and braced himself. Shoji slightly shouted as he needed to keep his voice down. The warm liquid splurged out into Koda mouth. It was a bit too much for Koda to handle and he released his grip from Shoji and got some on his face.

Shoji was panting heavily before looking at Koda wiping off the semen from his face. "I apologize, I guess I haven't relieved myself in a little while." Shoji looked away in embarrassment. "It's fine." Koda smiled. Koda turned around putting his posterior in the air wiggling it a bit. "Think you can go another round?" Koda asked.

Shoji immediately got up and mounted his partner. "You sure you can handle it this time" Shoji played coy with this partner. "Of course I can." Koda replied in a sexy matter. Shoji slowly slid into Koda very slowly not trying to hurt him. Koda didn't like that Shoji was moving slow so he took matters in his own hands.

He slammed himself right into Shoji pushing Shoji's genitals right deep into Koda. Both shouted in pleasure as it happened. Shoji was a bit uncomfortable for a second before being able to get into it.

Shoji started thrusting slowly into Koda. "Faster….please." Koda begged. Shoji abided his command and started going faster. This was an amazing feeling for the both of them.

They both felt like they needed to cum. "Mezo I'm about to cum." "ME too." Shoji kept thrusting into Koda until a slight pop sound and everything came out.

They both were sweaty and breathing heavily from this experience. "This was better than the first time" They both thought. Shoji pulled out of Koda and they kissed while falling into a deep sleep.

 ***Flashback Over***

Shoji went to take a shower using Koda's bathroom. Koda woke up to join Shoji in his shower. They both helped clean each other and made out slightly. They both stepped out and walked down to the common area. They both were thinking

" **I hope we can be together forever."**

 **Thanks for reading. Now this was a pretty weird story to write I admit but I did. Plus Ultra!**


	28. Pick You Up

**Time for another story. This is the story on how Kaminari asked out Jiro on a date and how the date went.**

Kaminari was feeling very anxious. He felt very queasy around a very special girl in his class. Kyoka Jiro. He had a massive crush on her which he is actually pretty good at hiding it. He does tend to stare at the Earphone Jack hero from time to time but nothing to give a strong indication that he had feeling for her.

As for Jiro, she didn't feel too much for Kaminari. She tends to think about him from time to time but not in a romantic way. She view him as a viable boyfriend but not one she would pursue. She did consider asking him out.

Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Ashido were all hanging out in the common room discussing a concert that was going on the following day. "So you guys going to the concert?" Kirishima gleefully asked the group. Bakugo was against the idea of going to a crowded place to listen to music. Kirishima is the only thing pushing him to go. "Yeah I'm going." Bakugo said continuing to stare at his phone. "Same here." Ashido said.

Kaminari was staring off into space thinking about you know who. The rest of the Baku-squad was waiting for his response and realized what he was thinking. Kirishima found out about his crush along with Bakugo, Ashido, and Uraraka. Bakugo couldn't care less about that. Kirishima and Ashido on the other hand, suggested he asked her out. He chickened out of it.

"You know Kaminari, this would be a good time to ask out you know who." Ashido said smirking. Kirishima agreed with the notion. Kaminari snapped out of his daydream and retracted what they said. "Oh um are you guys sure I should?" Kaminari asked a bit nervously.

"Just asked her out already, if she says no then it's a no!" Bakugo shouted. That discouragement and encouragement for the Electric hero. He contemplated whether he should or shouldn't.

"I'm not so sure." Kaminari shaking said. "Not so sure about what?" A voice said. Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the voice. Kaminari lost all the color in his face when he saw her. It was Jiro.

"So am I supposed to stay in the dark?" Jiro asked again. This was Kaminari's chance to ask out his crush. So he gathered up his shattered courage and went up to her.

"Um yeah…um do y-you maybe w-want to go on a d-date w-w-with me?" He was stuttering so much it was a bit hard to make out what he was saying. However, Jiro understood what he was asking and it didn't really surprise her that he asked her out. What surprised her is that he managed to get the confidence to ask someone like her out in front of other people.

"Sure just don't be an idiot alright." She said sort of bland like. Kaminari's heart was jumping for joy but he tried to keep a cool persona. "So where would you like to go?" Kaminari attempted to say in a cool tone but ended up having his voice slightly crack during the statement. Jiro smiled a little bit and responded. "I don't care you pick. I got to go see you later Electric Boy." She said before walking out of the common area and blowing a kiss towards the blonde hair teen.

He literally felt like he got stabbed right through his heart when he saw that. HE immediately received a pat on the back from Kirishima. "Congrats dude you got a date!" Kirishima was proud of his friend.

Now he needs to figure out where they are going to go for their date.

After a few hours of deliberation, he settled on a somewhat fancy restaurant not that far from the school. He set up a reservation and had to pick out his outfit. As for Jiro, she wasn't expecting much from him. She expected at most, going to that boring concert the coming up. She was proud but kinda wanted to bail on him. She really had no major interest in him.

 **Time for the date**

Kaminari finished up his shower and put on his outfit. A button up shirt and pressed jeans. He bought these special shoes that have steel tips on it to match his outfit. The majority of his outfit was yellow and black.

Jiro put on a purple and black dress. She decided not to put on any makeup since she wasn't expecting much.

Kaminari walked up to Jiro's dorm and knocked on the door. She knew who it was and hope this won't be a train wreck. She opened the door to see Kaminari dressed rather nicely. "Wow already has me impressed." She thought. "Ready to go?" He put his hand out towards her. "He had been practicing." She thought again. "Sure let's go." She refused the hand gesture but she grabbed his arm instead.

They made it to the restaurant called Komati's Sushi. Again he was already breaking her expectations for this date. "Wow you really went all out for this date huh?" She pestered. Kaminari was feeling a whole lot better about himself.

They proceeded to eat their dinner and chat about loads of topics ranging from music to classwork. They were walking out when they saw two other students from their class walking down the street. "Hey isn't that Asui and Tokoyami?" Kaminari squinted his eyes to make those two out. Jiro looked and did see the two walking down the street.

"Wonder what they are doing?" Kaminari asked. "Well it isn't none of our business." Jiro said. As much as he wanted to see what they were doing, he followed the request of Jiro and took her back to the dorms.

"Hey Tsuppy, you heard something?" Tokoyami asked looking behind them. "Nope." Asui responded.

They couple made it back to the dorms. Frankly, Jiro was very impressed and had a good time with Kaminari. "Thanks for the date." Jiro said. "No problem…So does this make us?" Kaminari paused hoping she would answer.

Jiro was really hoping it wouldn't come down to this. "Listen, I had fun but I am not sure I want to be with you. I mean we can try I just don't feel anything for you." Jiro said. Kaminari was extremely heartbroken. "Oh okay." Kaminari walked back to his dorm dejected. Jiro walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

" **I said we could try, baka"**

 **So that is how they started their relationship. Hope you all enjoyed the story.**


	29. Hard Electric Prank

**Here is another story, this is about the time Kaminari and Kirishima pulled a prank one the wrong person. Frankly, I actually see this happening in the manga/anime.**

Kaminari and Kirishima are the kind of people that need something to do. Otherwise, they may end up doing something stupid. That is exactly what happened on this faithful Friday afternoon.

The duo were relaxing in the common room after completing their homework assignments. That didn't mean it was right it just meant they finished it. They had nothing to do and nothing was on T.V. so they started talking.

"Kirishima, I am so bored." Kaminari complained. "I know I wish we had something to do." Kirishima replied. A light bulb popped over Kaminari's head as Kirishima finished that statement. "I got something we can do." Kaminari said a bit sinister like. "What you got?" Kirishima asked pretty much desperate to do anything.

"Okay remember when Satou made those brownies last night and he had all that extra flour?" Kaminari asked trying to imply an idea. Kirishima started seeing it, but he was a bit skeptical. "Well what if we prank someone with that flour." Kaminari laughed a bit.

Kirishima was completely on board with that idea. Although they are going to learn very quickly that they shouldn't prank anyone at U.A.

They went to work on the prank. They knew that Bakugo was out so they would be waiting for him to come back. They knew he was going to be hopping mad, so they opened a window nearby to run out of to escape King Explosion Murder's rage. They placed an open bag of flour on a wooden platform. They placed 2 sticks underneath the platform and attached 2 strings to the sticks.

They knew he would be back around 4:30 from the gym, so they had about 5 minutes to get ready to run. They did a bunch of different stretches to make them more limber and flexible to be able to run faster.

They giggled as they stood on their designated spots and grabbed the string preparing to pull the string at any moment.

The door creaked open and they heard a step inside the door which set them off and pulled the string. It was like a smoke bomb went off in the common area. Todoroki so happen to walk in and see the mayhem that just happened. He also saw Kirishima and Kaminari run out the window.

 ***Time Skip 30 Minutes Later***

The yellow and red team finally decided to walk back into the dorms after their brilliant plan. They opened the door and still saw the flour in the entrance and even saw a bit in the common area.

They walk in to see the entire class sitting in the common area in anticipation. "Oh glad you're here." Iida said in a neutral tone. "Okay, what's going on?" Kaminari said as they walked into the common area.

"Well someone thought it was a good idea to dump flour on my head." A voice from behind them said. The color from both their faces drained as they knew who voice it was is.

 **Aizawa-Sensei**

"Todoroki told me he saw both of you run out of the window." Aizawa had a deadpan voice with a hint of anger to boost the fear inside of the two teens. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Aizawa asked the two.

"Um we apologize Aizawa-sensei." They turned around and still saw the flour on top of Aizawa's head. Kaminari started laughing uncontrollably. "Kaminari this isn't funny." Kirishima tried to get his friend to stop. He knew that they were in deep trouble, this would push them even further.

"Okay if you think this is funny Kaminari. As punishment, both of you will clean all this flour up and the common area until it is spotless. You will also replace Satou's flour. As for Kirishima, you will have 2 days of in-house suspension. Kaminari will have 4 days. I expect a written apology from both of you understand?" Aizawa scolded the two.

They both nodded dejected and went to start cleaning the flour.

That is the last time they do a stupid prank.

"Can't believe I am dating that idiot." Jiro thought as she walked out with Satou to let him listen to some music she was working on.

"Can't believe that idiot is so cute." Both Bakugo and Ashido thought as they looked at each other. There was a small glare they both were giving each other before they went their separate ways.

 **Short story for laughs.**


	30. Restaurant Troubles

**Time for another story, here is one about the love rivalry between Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugo. They continue to battle for the love of the Hardening hero. This time there is a debate about which restaurant the trio wants to go to.**

After Kirishima was released from his punishment, he decided to hang around Bakugo and Ashido. Sero would have been there, but he was training with Satou.

They were sitting around in Bakugo's room jut relaxing until three stomachs started growling. "Oh man I am hungry. Hey can we get something to eat?" Kirishima asked. "Yeah let's go to a restaurant." Ashido suggested. This is where the problems started.

"So which one are we going to?" Kirishima asked. "I want to go to Recon's Pasta." Bakugo demanded. "I don't want to eat there, I would rather eat at Choco Dongo" Ashido demanded. "No I want to eat there." Bakugo was getting a bit agitated.

"I don't want to eat something the same hair color as the angriest guy in the world." Ashido spat back. There was a few seconds of silence before all hell broke loose.

Jiro, Yaoyarozu, Midoriya, and Koda were hanging out in the common area. Kaminari was still cleaning in the kitchen. They heard some screaming which alerted them. "That sounds like Ashido." Yaoyarozu created a shield in the event it was a villain.

Ashido bolted extremely fast through the common area, while Bakugo was blasting his was to Ashido. "COME BACK HERE PINKY!" Everyone heard him scream. They ended up going running outside.

"Dang it I just got done cleaning that." Kaminari said looking at the damage that Bakugo and Ashido did with their antics.

The group was looking a bit confused before Kirishima ran through. "Hey where did Bakugo and Ashido go?" Kirishima was panting nearly out of breath. "They ran outside. Care to explain?" Midoriya asked.

Kirishima explained how the situation turned to this chaotic mess.

"Oh that explains it." Jiro rolled her eyes before walking away. "Yeah, I see they were very passionate about which restaurant they want to go to." Yaoyarozu said.

"Maybe you could suggest one." Koda inputted. "Oh that's a good idea. Thanks Koda." Kirishima waved before charging out the dorms.

"Hmmm you think he knows that both have a crush on him?" Jiro asked the rest of the group.

"Nope" Koda replied.

"Not at all" Yaoyarozu agreed.

"No way" Midoriya respectfully agreed.

 **Pretty short story but wanted to put something on here.**


	31. Grape Mishaps Part 1

**I decided to make our perverted grape hero a bit more human. I hope this is canon otherwise I will feel stupid. This is going to be a 2 part story so home everyone enjoys.**

Mineta pushed far beyond his limits with Yaoyarozu. He could have been expelled for doing what he did to her. Luckily, Aizawa has a small bit of mercy. The entire class was shocked he would go this far.

"I can't believe he broke into her room." Midoriya sat down next to his girlfriend Uraraka. "I know it is crazy, I mean I know the dude like girls, but that was too far." Kaminari replied cuddling up to Jiro. "It's disgusting that he could fathom doing that kind of deed to another human being." Tokoyami shook his head.

Meanwhile in Aizawa-sensei's office. "Mineta, you have put me in a very bad situation. I don't want to expel you at this point in the school year. You have been through a lot and steadily almost going to become a hero. However, you are leaving me no other options. This is the final straw if I hear you do anything like this or even another perverted action, don't bother coming back to class." Aizawa scolded the kid.

"Yes Aizawa-sensei" Mineta nodded. He attempted to get up but Aizawa stopped him. "Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?" Aizawa smirked a bit which worried Mineta. He sat back down nervously awaiting his punishment.

"Why are you like this?" Aizawa asked in a slight concerned tone. Mineta looked up a bit, he was startled by the question. "What do you mean?" Mineta attempting to avoid the question. "Don't try it Mineta, you know what I mean. I want to know what caused you to act like this around the females in your class." Mineta tried to hold back the tears of that painful memory.

Aizawa saw he was pushing his boundaries a bit but still persisted. "Listen, if it is hard for you to speak about it, I won't force you to do it." Aizawa told him expecting him to accept the offer. "No I want to tell you." Mineta had hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He wiped them away tell him the story.

 ***Flashback 10 Years Ago***

 **Mineta POV**

I never had parents that love me. Or at least show me their love. I always felt like I was just a mistake in an unforgiving world.

When I was 6 years old, my parents were late to pick me up from school. It was 4 o' clock and I decided to walk home instead. This was a common occurrence during my elementary school years. It wasn't that far of a walk so I normally made it before my parents got off of work.

It was 5 p.m. and my parents came home a little earlier than I expected. I also saw the beer bottles they were carrying and immediately knew what was going to happen. I don't like when they get drunk.

A little later, I heard the front door open and my parent's friends both came in and they started drinking. I always prepared for these kinds of situations, so I had a box of Pop-Tarts in my room I keep in case of these kinds of emergencies and I just started watching Pokémon. It helped me calm down and forget about everything else.

After a while, I heard my parent's friends leave which I really enjoyed. So I decided to leave my room to see what my parents were up to. Not what I wanted to see.

I walked in the living room to see my parents drunk dancing around the house. I don't like it when they get drunk and decided to go back into my room to wait them out. However, I wouldn't get away that easy. "Hey M-Minrou *Burp* come here son" I heard my dad say. He has some sort of an adhesive quirk that last about 30 minutes.

I walked over their trying not to trip over the numerous beer bottles on the ground. I stood in front of my dad and he used his quirk on me. My mom came up to me and started making out with me. I was so confused and pushed her away not liking the sloppy kiss she was giving me.

My father thought this would be a good time to show me discipline. Then they started to exploit me. It was painful for me knowing what they were doing to me.

After they were done, my dad whispered something in my ear that I would never forget.

" **That is how you show love and caring"**

After that night, I started to believe my parents. I did end up calling the police and getting them arrested. I testified and everything. I had a choice to either live in an orphanage or with my grandparents.

As a child, I chose my grandparents. Nowadays, I wish I went into an orphanage. I struggled to live off what little my grandparents had. Also my desires in woman just grew from that night that I turned into this mess of a nightmare that everyone despises.

I actually thought I would kill myself on my 14th birthday because the world would do better without a pervert like me. That changed when I saw Midnight. I saw that she was a popular pro hero and super-hot.

So I formulated that since she is a pro hero, she gains popularity and can get anyone she wants. So that made me want to be a pro hero.

My grades slipped throughout my mental ordeal, but my teachers manage to help me get the required grades to push me and get me admitted into U.A.

 **Flashback Over**

Aizawa was moved by his tragic story. He has never met someone quite like him. This was very self-destructive for a feeble mind like Mineta. "Listen, I didn't realize you had that happen to you. That still isn't an excuse for your behavior I have taken a notice to your affinity with Asui. Is there something going on between you two?" Aizawa question the child.

For once, Mineta blushed at the sudden question. "I um… have a crush on her." Mineta slightly whispered.

"Tell her" Aizawa stated pointing at the door. Mineta shook his head in confidence and marched towards the door.

"Also you will be suspended from class for the next 2 weeks while in house suspension for a month. I also expect a written and verbal apology to all the females in the class." Aizawa finished before continuing his work.

Mineta's confidence diminished a bit but he still marched on to tell the love of his life how he feels.

 **So Aizawa convinced Mineta to confess his feeling to Asui. However, Asui being with Tokoyami may cause some unforeseen issues between the three at U.A. Read the next chapter to see how it turns out.**


	32. Grape Mishaps Part 2

**Last time we left off, Mineta was marching his way to confess his feeling to Asui.**

Mineta was shivering in complete fear, he was nervous out his mind. He has never attempted to ask out a girl before. He has been busy gawking at them rather than approaching them. He went towards a turn that would lead into the common area where he saw the rest of the class.

He backed up and started thinking.

"I can't just tell her I like her because of her appearance." Mineta whispered. He started digging deep into his memory about Asui. Then he remembered the USJ attack.

He remember how brave and calm she was being. She did criticize him about his cowardness which help motivate him to help Midoriya with that wild attack. She made him better and stronger mentally.

He liked her calm and blunt demeanor. It was very attractive to him.

He was still quivering and shaking. He didn't even realize he was sweating slightly from his overthinking. He needed to do this and do this now. He gathered all the courage and walked in their set on his mission.

Everyone was talking and it turned quiet when Mineta came in. "So what happened?" Sero asked.

"I need to give an apology to all the girls verbally and written. Also I am suspended from class for two weeks, and have to stay in house for a month." Mineta finished. The girls looked at him waiting for the apology.

"I am deeply sorry for causing so much distrust and stress for my actions to you all. I know there isn't much I can do to rebuild trust, but I am going to try my best. I hope I can get you to forgive me. I know now won't be the time, but I hope some point the future it will happen. Again, I am sorry especially you Yaoyarozu for my degrading actions. This is not becoming of a future Pro Hero." Mineta finished.

He looked around to receive a few approving nods from everyone, but one person was just staring at him. It was the Raining Season hero: Tsuyu Asui.

He started getting nervous and was about to bail on his initial plan to ask her out, but he knew he had to say something before someone else gets her.

"Wait, I have something else to say. It's for Asui." The class stopped in suspicion. Sero knew what was about to happen and decided to leave before he gets roped into this unintentionally.

Mineta took a deep breath and stop in front of Asui before speaking.

"Asui, I know I am not the best human being in the world. I am probably one of the worst people in the world. I really do feel better when I am around you. I feel very happy and nervous when I am around you. To be blunt, I have a crush on you." Mineta sighed before continuing. "If you were to ask me prior to this incident what I like about you, I would have said your appearance beyond a shadow of a doubt. But I had to do a bit more searching to why I am more attracted to you. That answer could have been placed on anyone in this room. I had to know why you specifically."

"Mineta" Asui attempted to interrupt.

"I found I liked the atmosphere you carry around you" Mineta continued.

"Mineta" Asui attempted to interrupt again.

"You are very special to me. I really want you to give me a chance." Mineta stopped before continuing.

"MINETA!" Asui shouted at him for the final straw. Everyone went wide-eyed at the sudden rage she was displaying. It was never like Asui to raise her voice unless it was out of fear or concern.

Mineta was beyond shook. All his previous fears he experienced came flushing back into his head as he almost immediately regretted his decision. He wanted to curl up and die in a cave somewhere.

"Mineta, that was very sweet of you to confess to me like that." Asui smiled. "However, you are making two people very angry right now." Asui pointing to her left.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow both showed visible signs of rage. Dark Shadow's eyes were red as cold blood. Tokoyami didn't even have to give a facial expression to express his anger.

It hit Mineta that Tokoyami must have the same feelings for her. "So I'm not the only one who has a crush on her." Mineta felt very intimidated by his competition.

Tokoyami was about to speak, but Asui stopped him and started speaking. "It was very brave of you to tell me your feelings. Even if was for a scummy reason, I am glad I know now." Asui continued. "The reason you see Tokoyami so distressed is because he is my boyfriend." Asui concluded.

His heart was shattered into a million pieces. There was absolutely nothing he could muster to reply. The class was more or less shocked at the revelation that the two were dating. Some had their suspicions however.

Tokoyami got up and grabbed Mineta and pulled him into his room.

"Is he going to kill him?" Shoji asked. "No he is going to talk to him. We already talked about this." Asui spoke hoping Tokoyami doesn't attempt to kill him.

 **Flashback**

The animal pair was relaxing in Asui's dorm just reading. "Tokoyami can I ask you something?" Asui asked. "Anything Tsuppy." He put his book to the side and looked at her. "What would you do in the event another person ask me out?" She asked. Tokoyami took a second to think before answering.

"Likely, I would be visibly angry for good reason. Does this person know we are together?" Tokoyami asked for clarification. "No." Asui replied. "Likely, I would have rage not at the person, but their love for you." Tokoyami tried to say. "Not sure if I follow you." Asui was confused.

"Okay, I won't be angry at the person for asking you out. Since the person wasn't aware of our relationship. However, I would not be fond of the comments they give you regarding their feeling towards you." Tokoyami attempted to explain.

Asui finally got it. "Oh so you're the jealous type." Asui giggled. Tokoyami blushed and turned his head a bit not answering. This only confirmed her suspicions about his jealousy. "Don't be embarrassed it cute." Asui gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Though, I suggest you talk to the person about it before you or Dark Shadow do anything to drastic." Asui advised. Tokoyami just agreed.

 **Flashback Over**

"Sit." Tokoyami said in a deadpan voice. They made it to Tokoyami's dorm. Mineta was beyond terrified of what the darkest kid in the class could do to him. He listened to his command and sat down on the bed.

Tokoyami closed and locked the door behind him which made it much more terrifying.

 **(I am going out on a limb here and saying. If you can't sympathize with Mineta's fear. Take a very dark person you know in your life and imagine them pulling you into a room and locking the door with just you two. That is how that feels.)**

Tokoyami sat down next to the terrified boy. "I'm not mad at you."

Mineta was confused by the calm tone in his voice. "What? Then why am I here?" Mineta asked. "I don't trust you okay. I probably won't ever trust you. As far as that goes, I don't think anyone trust you. I especially don't trust you around Asui. Old habit don't go away like that. Sooner or later you will relapse and I don't want Asui to be on the receiving end of your lustful urges. I didn't like that you have feelings for her. As much as I don't want to admit it, I am a jealous type of boyfriend. Not the destructive kind just minor jealousy. I am not telling you to stay away from her. I wouldn't do something like that, but if I find out you even attempted to touch her in a way she doesn't want to be or you attempt to date her while she is with me-" Tokoyami stopped before Dark Shadow came out.

" **None of us will become Pro Heroes, did we make ourselves clean?"** Dark Shadow finished in his darkest voice. Mineta just nodded his head. "I also suggest you don't attempt to relapse on any other females in the school." Tokoyami advised. **"Same rules apply."** Dark Shadow said spearing a last dagger in the terrified teen's heart.

He pointed him towards the door. "Just extra incentive." Tokoyami said before they both walked out.

They reached the common area. There were a few less people, but mostly everyone was still there.

"So what did you guys do?" Kirishima asked a bit curious. "We just had a small chat. Nothing to serious right Mineta?" Tokoyami glared at him. "Of course!" Mineta immediately agreed.

This worried the class of the sudden agreeability between the two. "Good, I suggest you start those written apologies." Tokoyami said before walking down. Dark Shadow crept from behind Tokoyami.

" **Remember."** Dark Shadow make a reference to throat slitting.

"Now I have a broken heart and a death wish over my head." Mineta glumly walked into his room to start his punishment.

 **The end of Grape Mishaps. Or is it? Will Mineta actually relapse and cause himself to be hunted?**


End file.
